Harry Potter and the Beginning of the END
by Azer
Summary: Harry Potter after Ootp. Our interpretation of the possibilities presented in lieu of book 6.
1. Default Chapter

This HP fic is a debut collaboration effort by 'Azer' (joechua@hotmail.com) and 'Gekisou' (okabeshinoh@yahoo.com.sg). To satisfy the legal niceties, please read the disclaimer below.  
  
'Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are by J.K.Rowling unless otherwise stated. Any similarities to living or deceased people are purely coincidental. Come on people, it's just a fanfiction by fans. We are not doing this for a profit. Thank you.'  
  
'All comments, suggestions, criticisms and questions can be sent to either of the email addresses listed. If we feel like it, we'll reply if not... don't hold your breath either way.'  
  
Hope you'll be along with us for the ride. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Godfather

Two people stood at the darkened arch of a window looking out, silhouettes framed by the red of the rising sun.

"A red sunrise… blood has been spilt this night…" The harsh whisper of words issued forth from the taller of the duo, carrying eerily in the stillness of dawn.

The words went unacknowledged by his companion. Only the minute tensing of muscles showed that he heard. _The implication was clear_.

War is upon them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yesterday

"Albus! I _cannot do what you ask of me! It is insane! Do you hear me!?! Insane!!!" Severus Snape snarled at the wizened Headmaster as he paced the room in his tirade. His lips curled in a disdainful sneer as if the very thought of Dumbledore's __'request' had left a permanent stink beneath his delicate nose. _

"Now, now, Severus… you know as well as I do that the boy needs someone to look after him as well as to train and teach him." Dumbledore leveled his most placating gaze upon the irate potions master. "And you're simply the _best_ person for this role."

"Albus! Be _careful what you ask of me! I repeat: I cannot do this!" He stopped in his tracks, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "He is your _'golden boy'_, a symbol of everything _Gryffindor_, and not to mention the _hope_ of the wizarding world! The damned _Boy-Who-Lived_!"  _

"Precisely so, Severus. That's why you must…"

"No! No, No, No! Damn you, Albus! You cannot make me do this! I demand that you cease this foolish proposition! Can you imagine the hero of the wizarding world as _my godson!?!" Severus gave his best sneer along with his deadliest patented glare that sent even the most courageous cowering in fear. Of course, it had no effect on the barmy old codger. "_No_, don't reply to that!"_

Leaning forward, the dark man bitterly ground out. "Not to mention, you seemed to have forgotten that I _already have a godson! Draco Malfoy no less! And what do _you_ expect Albus? That the two of them will get along beautifully, drop all animosity, and just play 'ring-a-rosies' together?!"  _

"Severus… you are the best person for this. No doubt, you _will_ work things out." Dumbledore sighed. "In a way, you can see this as a form of atonement for your guilt."

"Albus…"

"_Really, Severus, don't argue. My boy, I know you too well. I know how you berate yourself for what happened, even if you abhor Sirius Black." Dumbledore looked at the now weary potions master slumped in a seat in front of his desk. _

"Take this as an opportunity to assuage your overwhelming sense of guilt. Take over Sirius' role as Harry's godfather and _prepare_ him. He will need more than just _sheer dumb luck_ to survive this war."

"Albus…"

"Severus, I have watched you look after him in his best interests since he entered this school. There is _no one better suited than you. I will have no further arguments on this." Dumbledore stood up from behind his ornate desk, and beckoned the weary potions master to follow. "Come, my boy, it is time. We must leave to meet the others…"_

~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast in the warm kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place under the watchful care of Mrs. Weasley was soon over. Every face present at the table that morning was silent and tensed; each occupied in their own thoughts.

Since his arrival at the Order's headquarters, everyone had noticed the pale, wan looks of Harry stretched gauntly over his cheekbones, complete with dark circles around dull emerald orbs. His lightning-bolt scar stood out; an angry blood red on his forehead accentuated by messy, collar-length hair.

Molly Weasley had even gone so _far_ as to start questioning Harry about it, only to be stopped in mid-sentence as the recipient of a glare from him. It spoke his displeasure in volumes, unhampered by his self-enforced silence. A glare that would even put one of _Snape's best_ to trial. After _that_, he was let to be. 

Dumbledore had announced a meeting for today. Aside from those in the Order, Harry was to attend. No one else was included – not Ron, not Hermione. There was vehement protests at this; Ron the most vocal. ("_Surely_ we've earned our right to be there _just as_ Harry!?!") Surprisingly, the twins had remained silent. In the end, Mrs. Weasley herded them upstairs, before joining the others in the drawing room for the meeting. 

Standing in the front, Dumbledore made eye contact with everyone in the room as he prepared to begin. To a casual observer, he seemed to look his age, with the weight of every single of his years piled upon his frail shoulders. Nevertheless, he still radiated immense power in his demeanor.

"Today," Dumbledore slowly began. "We will be going through two important issues aside from the usual reports. First, will be the official reading of Sirius Black's will and all matters pertaining to it, to be witnessed by all present here.  Second… will be Harry Potter's _much debated (here, Dumbledore leveled a look at Molly Weasley) initiation into the Order of the Phoenix…" He trailed off softly, looking towards Harry with concern. _

As expected, the room burst out in noise at Dumbledore's announcements. Low mutterings of concern, approval, and downright rejection ensconced the previously quiet room. 

Straightening his posture, Dumbledore allowed the murmurings for a couple of minutes before holding up a hand for silence. 

Turning to Harry, Dumbledore spoke softly. "Harry, you do know that Sirius made you his legal heir?" An uncomfortable pause ensued, as Dumbledore gazed piercingly at Harry, looking for a sign of acknowledgement to his words. None came. "Harry?" 

He got no response, except an unflinching stare from emerald green eyes set in an expressionless face. Only the tightly clenched fists by the small figure betrayed the level of distress. 

"Harry…" Dumbledore sighed. No one seemed to have been able to get much conversation out from Harry ever since he arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place after spending a month with his muggle relations. 

From a shadowed corner in the drawing room, a silky voice drawled, "Albus, _surely you can see this petulant boy in front of us is not inclined to open his mouth to answer us _mere wizards_." _

All he got in answer was a glance in his direction from Dumbledore, and a strained "Severus…" 

The _said petulant boy gave no outward indication of having even heard that comment. Severus Snape had intended to bait Harry; to get a rise out of him… _any_ form of response other than the despairing silence, but sadly, his effort was naught._

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, master of all situations, manipulative old coot, and fountain of never-ending patience, tried again. "Harry, my dear boy…"

"Albus! _Surely you can afford not to pander to the boy's want for __further attention… we have __more important issues at hand to discuss today." This comment earned the snide potions master a hard glare each from Molly Weasley and Tonks. The glares were lost on him; he was __not a master for __nothing. _

"Yes, _indeed Severus. That's enough." Dumbledore took a seat before continuing. "What I wish to discuss is the matter of Sirius' will. Remus, if you would do the honors…" Thus said, the old man held out a bound parchment for the werewolf._

The reading of Sirius' will took a short time. Everything was recorded in simple, concise instructions – legally binding. Only three parts of the will caught Harry's attention. 

One, the fact that Sirius had left 12 Grimmauld Place to him, with the provision that Harry shall always offer Remus shelter and protection. 

Two, Sirius' rather large personal fortune had been left mostly to Harry, with smaller amounts to Remus, Tonks, and the Weasleys. The remaining fraction of Sirius' fortune was donated to the Order's finances.  

Three, Sirius left strict instructions that Albus Dumbledore (with Remus' approval) was to appoint a suitable godfather for Harry, in the event that Harry is yet of legal age upon his passing.

The rest of the legal dribble passed unnoticed by Harry as his brain mulled over the three particular parts of Sirius' will. He silently chewed on the repercussions of those articles. 'Why didn't he just appoint Remus as my godfather? Why did he say appoint a new godfather with Remus' approval?' He was confused; albeit his expression remained blank.

Severus Snape observed the boy's careful blank expression from his corner as he kept an ear on the proceedings. 'An enigma,' he thought, 'not all like I expected.' Mentally, he ticked off things he found out. 'Recent behavior unlike his father or his _godmutt.' Wince. 'Not that attention driven.' Grimace. 'Can keep things to self.' Sneer. 'Somewhat reckless; though not always.' _Ouch_. 'Much more Slytherin than Gryffindor.' Damnation! His eyes widened. 'Why Slytherin? Damn Albus! Damn his bloody interferences!'_

Slowly, the murmurings died down as Albus Dumbledore stood up for attention. The contents of Sirius' will held several surprises. "Now, my dear friends, is the matter of an initiation…" He approached Harry. Speaking softly, he looked tenderly at the young boy, no, _young man, that held the wizarding world's highest expectations._

"Harry… It is time for you to take your part in this… I just want you to know that I do not wish this to happen; _yet_ as it often seems, fate is out of our hands." A soft sigh. "I have yearned to keep you from harm, but the time has come. You have to take _your_ place."

Dull emerald eyes lifted from its previous contemplation of the worn carpet. Dumbledore _almost flinched at its deadened look. Holding his gaze, the young man stood up to face the room. His deadened look washed over all the occupants, pausing slightly longer over the shadowed form of the potions master. _

In a low voice, devoid of feeling, the young man spoke. "I accept my place in the Order; I will do all necessary and all that is required of me." Molly Weasley gave a soft sob at his words; Tonks nodded in approval. Alastor Moody held both eyes steadily on him.

Dumbledore took over. "Harry, please repeat the vows after me." The swearing-in took a few short moments. As the emotionless voice intoned, Severus Snape could not help but shiver. The lifeless look of the boy's eyes intimidated him far more than anything else he had ever seen. Not even Voldemort in his crazed moments could compare. He briefly wondered if the boy would ever recover his vivacity in life. '_Not that I care_.'

~~~~~~~~~~

He stood rigidly facing the fireplace, silently awaiting the swish of the executioner's axe upon his neck. He idly wondered how the boy would react to Albus' decision. The werewolf had known – Albus had told him beforehand. Muscles tensed, he waited silently for an outburst that never came. Finally, patience waned; he turned to face the remaining three occupants in the room after the meeting disbanded.

Albus sat in a comfortable armchair sipping tea and happily chatting with the werewolf, all signs of earlier weariness gone. The dratted boy stood at the windows with hands clasped behind his back, looking out; no emotions visible in his countenance. 

Severus took in the scene in front of him. Quiet and tranquil, he would have felt at peace if not for the threat of Voldemort in the world outside. As he let out a barely audible sigh, the boy turned from his quiet contemplations to look at him. Severus Snape took that as an unuttered invitation. He walked over to join the brat at the windows.

"Potter…" He growled, "Have you nothing to say to Albus' decisions?" The infuriating boy only shrugged vaguely and turned back to looking out the window. Severus Snape squared his own shoulders and joined the boy looking out the window. 

"I… I'll have you know that it's not my idea. Albus left me no room for discussion. I understand if you're not keen about this whole issue. However much as I dislike it, I will endeavor to do my best as your godfather."

He said nothing further, discomfited by the boy's silence. Suddenly, he felt a soft touch as the boy laid a hand on his arm. Within moments, the hand withdrew, and Severus Snape was left wondering what happened as the boy quietly left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

The clock stuck twelve. Midnight. The lean black shadow at the darkened window remained in position. Unable to sleep, he had wandered around the slumbering house till he finally came to the empty drawing room. His eyes glazed over unseeingly as he contemplated the unsolved workings of his mind. 

"Wha…" He gave a startled gasp as a hand briefly touched his arm and withdrew. Snarling, he turned; only to find a piece of his mind's puzzles standing beside him. 

The boy did not react to his snarl; only stood quietly by his side and looked out into the darkness. No further words were said. There was no need for that, _yet. _


	3. Chapter 2: Thoughts

Hermione stood at the doorway to the warm kitchen, eyes trained on Harry, silently watching, as he prodded through his breakfast with agonizing slowness. He was almost zombie-like in his movements. It seemed as though the taste of food failed to register in his brain, even as he chewed on a mouthful of bacon.

'_Oh Harry, what has happened to you?' thought Hermione, as she walked into the kitchen, stopping her silent contemplation of Harry from the shadows. She sent him a small smile – he was staring sullenly at a spot on the far wall._

"Good morning, Hermione dear." She turned to face the Weasley matriarch. "I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning Mrs Weasley." Hermione replied as she headed to the older woman who was already busily getting her a sizeable breakfast. 

"Nice to see you up so early, so unlike the others. They're probably still stuck to their pillows." 

Hermione smiled. Ron was never one to wake up till just before noon, and Ginny tend to wake only in an hour's time. The twins had been out most of the time recently – leaving Ron, Ginny, Harry and herself to assist Mrs Weasley at the Order's Headquarters. In fact, they had hardly been in the house since Harry's initiation into the Order. _'Wonder what they've been up to?'_

"Harry…" She turned to speak, only to find that he had left. 

"The poor boy… _so much to bear." Molly Weasley shook her head sadly as she walked over to collect his plate. __'He's eaten too little.' _

~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Harry!" greeted Ginny in an overly bright and chirpy voice. 

He ignored her very existence. Walked right by her.

'_Oh well… I tried.' She rolled her eyes. '__Prat.' In fact, she had tried since the first time she saw him after he had arrived. _'…with such… dead… green eyes.'_ She shuddered involuntarily even as she shook her head forcefully to dislodge the frightening image of his eyes._

She trudged slowly towards the kitchen as her thoughts went back to the day Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place for the summer. Dumbledore had been vague; Remus Lupin and Professor Snape refused to comment. Her mother had wanted to question Harry, but was stopped. 'No, something's wrong. _I wonder if what Fred and George said is true? Then again, I'll bet most of it is just speculation.'_

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had left Hogwarts on a very sad note. His godfather, Sirius Black, (best friend of Harry's father, a marauder, ex-prisoner / fugitive of Azkaban, and an Order operative) had been murdered. _Right in front of Harry_. 

Regardless of what the others had said, Harry was _sure_ to have blamed himself for Sirius Black's premature demise. When he returned to the Dursleys for the summer holidays, Dumbledore and the others knew it would be the worst of the five years.

Nobody knew exactly how bad it was though – despite threats from Moody, Lupin and Tonks hanging over the Dursleys. Exactly a month later, Dumbledore had sent Lupin and Snape (_to his greatest disdain) to collect Harry from them._

Fred and George Weasley had overheard bits of a conversation between Lupin and Dumbledore at the Order's Headquarters. Lupin had protested against Harry's return to the Dursleys, stating that Harry should remain with friends rather than his (_hated_) relatives. However, no one else knew the exact reasons for Harry's month-long stay and subsequent _'extraction'_ from the Dursleys.

When Lupin and Snape had turned up with Harry in tow, everyone was struck _shell-shocked by his state. _Paler and bonier than the last they had left him_. The previous spark in his emerald green eyes was extinguished – as if it had never existed before. No words escaped his lips when Ron, Hermione, and Mrs Weasley had moved to welcome him. _He had glared at them_. _

~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh_, she was not present that day, but Ginny had heard from the twins that Lupin and Snape had very appalled faces. (_"As if they had seen unmentionable horrors." _Fred had claimed.) However, _nothing anyone had tried would get Lupin or Snape to say what had happened. So that was another mystery. '__Bet Dumbledore would know though.'_

As she entered the kitchen, Ginny thought that the biggest mystery was what had happened to make Harry into such a recluse.  'What had happened in the month he was away?' That was the biggest question facing her for the moment.

"Good morning Ginny." 

"Oh! Hermione!" Ginny startled when she heard the voice. "You scared me. Sorry, I didn't notice you there." She took her breakfast from her mother. "Morning Mum. Thanks!"

Hermione was quietly eating her breakfast at the table. "Lost in thought, I see." She smiled at the young redhead.

"Wha… Yes, a little too carried away, I suppose." Ginny vaguely dismissed Hermione's tactful query. She noticed that Hermione was already dressed for the day. "You are up early." _Time for tactical diversion._

A raised eyebrow. "Yes. Thought I'll take a walk to the bookstore later. I've run out of books to read since I've pretty much finished most of the books here." _She let the topic slip away._

'_Damn. She's noticed my diversion.' Ginny looked at Hermione as she questioned. "So soon?" _

"Yes. _Well… there hasn't been much to do while I'm here, since my summer homework is done. Might as well catch up on some light reading." Hermione smiled briefly at Ginny's stunned look. _

"Especially since lately, the teachers have not been eager to answer my questions on a few of the interesting transfigurations and _potions _I've some across." Hermione had emphasized on the word _potion, which set Ginny giggling._

"And what, _pray tell, do you find so amusing, Ms Weasley?" A voice purred softly from the doorway. The two girls jumped slightly in shock._

"Pro…Professor Snape" squeaked Ginny.

Severus Snape stalked into the kitchen in his habitual black gear. Heading straight to Molly Weasley, he gave a side glance towards the two girls. Ginny swallowed hard, wondering whether a hasty retreat would be too obvious at this juncture.

"Mrs Weasley, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you in his study." Snape relayed the message in a civil manner, then turned to stalk out. As he passed Hermione, he spoke. "Ms Granger, follow me." 

Hermione stole a look at Ginny, puzzled. Ginny could only shrug. '_Git_. It's the holidays and he still treats us this way.' She watched as Hermione left, trailing after the dark potions master.

'Wonder what Snape would want with Hermione.' Molly Weasley thought briefly as she finished up in the kitchen. She then left to answer Dumbledore's summons, leaving Ginny to muse over things alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Please enter." 

Dumbledore had spoken before she had knocked on the door. 'Seems he has redecorated the room.' Molly mused quietly as Dumbledore looked up from a book in his lap.

"You called for me Headmaster?"

The wizened headmaster of Hogwarts looked at her from over the rim of his glasses as he placed a strip of leather between the pages and closed his book. Dumbledore seems more tired than before, _yet_, his eyes still retained its piercing gaze.

He spoke. "Ah yes, Molly, please have a seat. I wanted to ask you about Fred and George. I have not seen them much since Harry arrived."

"I wonder that myself, Albus." Molly Weasley sighed. "But knowing the two, I suspect they're up to some mischief. All I've got is a few sentences from them saying that they have something to do, and that they'll be back when it's done." 

Before Dumbledore could speak again, she continued, "I don't suppose that's all you want to ask, _is it, Albus?"_

Dumbledore smiled. "Ever the sharp one, my dear. I actually want to ask if you are feeling alright?"

Molly eyed Dumbledore testily. "Albus…"

"Now, Molly dear, be honest." He stood, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

Letting out a sigh, Molly Weasley replied. "Albus… you _know_ I'm worried about Harry. He's too young to join the Order. Sirius… Sirius has just died. Harry is not psychologically stable at this point..." She paused momentarily, overwhelmed. 

"What were you thinking, letting him join the Order now, of all times?" Molly Weasley gathered momentum. "Albus! He is but a child still! How do you expect him to…"

For the next 47 minutes, Molly threw all her grievances out at Dumbledore.

Finally, she stopped. And started to cry instead. Dumbledore silently got up and offered her a large hanky. 

"Thank you Albus." Molly Weasley sniffed, then wiped her eyes.

"Better?"

"_Oh Albus, what are we to do? Harry…" She faltered. "He's withdrawing into himself. He's so young. He… He doesn't deserve all this. Children of his age should be happy and healthy. Not like __this." Hands gesturing wildly to emphasize her words. _

"Molly, there's not much we can do now. It is something that Harry must work out for himself. Give him some time and space to sort himself out. When he is ready, he will approach us." Dumbledore patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I hope you are right." 

"Sirius is Harry's family. A part of his parents' lives. He needs time, Molly. I can assure you, he is not mentally deranged." Dumbledore paused, images of the past regaling his weary mind. "He is not like others his age; he has never been. You cannot prevent him from stepping forward to face his destiny, Molly. It is time for him…" 

~~~~~~~~~~

"What were you thinking, letting him join the Order now? Albus! He is but a child still! How do you expect him to…"

'_So it begins.' Snape smirked. "Silensio!" He cast a strong silencing charm around his workroom – standing behind his desk. _

It made Hermione a little nervous. The charm worked both ways; they could no longer hear the conversation between Mrs Weasley and the Headmaster, nor could anyone outside the room hear Professor Snape and herself. 

'_If Snape tried anything…" She stopped her train of negative thoughts. '_Whoa girl_.  Don't go there. Professor Snape would never try anything weird...' Mentally chiding herself, she put on a brave front._

"Ms Granger…" Snape drawled lazily. "Are you unhappy with your current situation staying here at the Order's Headquarters?"

"No, Professor." Hermione gulped. "Why would you think that?" She looked up at her professor.

"I seem to have heard you complain earlier, _did I not_? Something along the lines of Professor McGonagall and myself being… _unwilling… to help you with any questions you have." His voice took on a dangerous tone._

Hermione swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Yes, I received no replies to the questions I have owled to Professor McGonagall and you, professor. The library has a lot of books, but some of them are beyond my understanding. I was hoping to get some explanations…" She trailed off, squirming in discomfort.

"Understand this, _Ms Granger." Snape glared at Hermione as he spoke. "Professor McGonagall and I have more important things to __deal with at present, than to help you out with your _curiosity_." He opened a drawer at his desk, taking out a book to hand to Hermione. _

"I believe the information in this book should suffice to assist your _lack of understanding_, Ms Granger." 

'_Snape being nice?' Hermione stared at him in shock as she reached for the book. 'The end of the world is near!'_

"Now that it is settled… Ms Granger, what do you think of _Potter's_ recent behavior?"

"Wha..?" That snapped Hermione back to reality. "Are you trying to find out some dirt on Harry, Professor? _How very typical of you_."

Snape eyed Hermione warily before letting out a long-suffering sigh. "While it gives me _joy to no end seeing Potter learn the value of silence, I, __most unfortunately, cannot enjoy it."_

At this '_confession', Hermione looked Snape in the eye questioningly. _

Snape eyed Hermione for a moment, and then turned to look out the window before answering in a low voice. "You and the others have not been told yet, but I am appointed as Potter's new godfather. I need to fully understand what is going on… _before I can do anything."_

The information hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. "God… god… godfather?"

"Believe me; I had not much choice in the matter." The potions master continued talking, looking out the window. "_Yes_, thus I want to know what you think of Potter's present state."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's everybody?" Ron stifled a yawn. He was bored. Fred and George had disappeared. Even though they teased him to no end, they were great company. Sure, Ginny was there, but it was just not the same. Not to mention that Harry currently possessed as much personality as that of a rock. 

'_Even Malfoy's goons… Crabbe and Goyle have more personality than him now.' Ron shuddered at that comparison. 'Urgh!' _

He went to the kitchen but found no one. Though he did notice a plate of food left on the table with a short note next to it. It was his. 'Oh, breakfast.'

He settled down, attacking the food ravenously, only briefly noting that his mother had left a warming spell on it. '_Thanks mom._' Came the appreciative thought as he dug in enthusiastically.

Then, from the corner of his eye, suddenly, Ron noticed a snake staring at him. _Blink. 'That can't be right? How did a snake get in?' __Blink. He turned to look again.  'With the new wards added to this place, even a fly couldn't get through if it tried.' The snake was gone._

Blinking in confusion, Ron wrote it off as his imagination. If he had paid more attention, however, he would have noticed a snake slither pass underneath him, into the main corridor in search of its intended target.

~~~~~~~~~~

Slithering into the drawing room with its sole occupant, the doors swung shut. "Wess meetsss againsss, Harry Potter…"


	4. Chapter 3: Peace?

Day of Red Sunrise 

He silently regarded the profile of the reticent potions master leaning wearily against the mantle, obsidian eyes flecked gold by the crackling flames in the hearth. Unwilling to intrude upon the other man's solitude. 'Yet, this conversation has to be had. _For our sanity_.'

"Severus…" He paused at the doorway, awkward. Unsure of how to proceed.

Severus turned from his contemplation of the fire to face the vacillating werewolf. "Lupin." His cool, collected tone belying the hours spent mulling over issues. He gave a curt nod, and the werewolf crossed the room to sink boneless into an armchair. A glance showed him a pale face; amber eyes heavily hooded.

For some time, silence prevailed.

"_Why did you agree to it?_" The crisp tone cut through the silence, brooking no arguments in its demand for answers, startling the other from his thoughts.

"Why did _I_ agree_?_" His soft voice intoned. "Because, like Dumbledore, _I_ believe you suit the role, Severus."

"_Don't patronize me_, Lupin." A scowl. "Why?"

"You are the best choice, _whether you believe it or not._" A soft growl of frustration. "I can't be; the ministry doesn't allow it. You are more accessible… you can protect him and have done so before."

~~~~~~~~~~

Day before Harry arrives at 12 Grimmauld Place

"Why Severus, Albus? Surely you know how Harry and Severus have never gotten along well with each other?" Remus questioned the sanity of the old headmaster.

"_And why not, my boy_? Can you not see the potential of such an appointment for the both of them?" A piercing gaze preceded the old wizard's oblique reply. "I do not think you so blinded by childish pranks and adolescent animosity. _I believe James and Lily would have approved._"

"I recognize Severus' merits, Albus. I just don't think Harry will agree to this." A frustrated sigh. "_Neither will Severus be easy to persuade._"

"Remus, you might find Harry will be amendable to the idea, given the reasoning behind the appointment. _He is maturing, Remus._ Plus, he has had almost an entire month for solitary reflections. I trust he will understand." The manipulative old coot replied. "_Severus will too see reason._"

"Then it is decided? I sincerely hope you know what you're attempting, Albus. As much as I believe this is a good choice, Harry and Severus will need to see it similarly for it to work. _I hope you've played your cards right this time._" The reluctant acquiescent. Secretly cheering in his heart.

Twinkling blue eyes was the only response he got.

~~~~~~~~~~

"_You trust me to do this?_" Low whisper, almost disbelief in its tone.

"I do." A serious look. "Sirius and I had a discussion some months ago, after Harry took us to task over the incident he saw in your pensive." A light shake of his head. "Severus, don't… _Please_, let me finish."

Seeing no further attempts at interruption forthcoming, Remus took a deep breath and continued. "Sirius and I were unable to give Harry satisfactory reasons for our actions. It led to reflections about the differences between the marauders and you. We resolved to apologize to you, but… it is now too late for Sirius…" Remus trailed off softly, pained by the memories.

~~~~~~~~~~

Some time after the pensive incident in bk5

"Remus, if anything happens to me, will you look after Harry? _Please?_" Sirius pleaded with his old friend.

"Sirius, what are you babbling on about? _Nothing will happen._ Besides, you know I will always do my best for Harry." Remus assured his fellow Marauder. "But, the ministry will be against any formal position I take for Harry. You know my status… Perhaps someone else for the formal position of Godfather?

"Who, Remus? I can't see anyone else who is more suitable than you." Sirius questioned.

"Severus, perhaps."

"Snape? _Remus, are you mad?_ The git hates Harry! He'll just hand Harry over to Voldemort on a silver platter at the earliest moment!"

"Sirius, he is on our side. Plus, it's only the formal position. _I will be there for Harry regardless._ Look at it this way – he is more accessible to Harry than I am, and he can teach Harry too." Remus explained the logic of his thoughts. "Anyway, I thought you'd agreed to apologize to him?"

"Yes, but this is a different issue. _It's Harry at stake here!_" A pause. "Do you think he will do it?"

"Let's hope so. He will be good for Harry, Sirius. He doesn't treat Harry like a celebrity, just as any other boy. Even though he's rather harsh, James and Lily will probably think him a suitable guardian to temper against us. _Especially given Harry's propensity of attracting trouble._"

~~~~~~~~~~

"We had discussed that in the event that should anything befell him, we would like you to be Harry's next godfather. Sirius had accepted his differences with you, and acknowledged your merits and efforts against Voldemort. I know that Lily and James would have agreed."

"Lupin…" A low growl, threatening.

A pleading look directed at the stoic-faced man. "Severus, consider the benefits of the situation. You are able to teach Harry the skills needed for survival. What is also important is that you had never treated him as a fragile child, _nor as a savior_, unlike any other… Please understand our reasons."

"And _you_ believe _the boy_ holds no objections to this arrangement? _Just because Dumbledore, Black and yourself wish it?_" An eyebrow raised in question.

"Harry has yet to say anything against this appointment…" Remus stated. "He would have protested if he is set against it_. _Severus,_ Harry is not a difficult child…_ just burdened by the wizarding world's expectations. Granted, he attracts trouble…" He stopped. Briefly. "He is more matured than most others his age. He will understand in time."

A defeated sigh followed the uncharacteristic slump of the dour potions master into the other armchair. "Tell me, Lupin, how do you expect me to get through to Potter?" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "He hardly even opens his mouth to say anything lately. _You were there that day too. You saw it too._"

"Don't worry, Severus. I will help you with Harry – he needs to stop grieving. Give him some time…" His voice cracked slightly. "Perhaps we can both talk to him later? I believe you have yet to tell him certain things… I think we need to speak to Molly as well, to prevent the others from pressuring him."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Heard the latest news yet, kiddos?" Fred asked brightly as he bounded energetically into the kitchen.

"Yeah, 'bit of a shocker, I'll say. Then again, you could've seen it coming from a hundred miles off!" George amicably added.

"What about?" Ron asked from around his mouthful of bacon, eliciting a glare from Hermione in the process for his manners, or rather, lack thereof. 

"_Sheesh._" Fred gave a dramatic suffering sigh. "Though you might be more interested in news about Harry?" Ginny's head shot up at the mention of Harry, the twins having garnered her undivided attention. Hermione noted that particular tidbit.

"What about Harry?" Ginny anxiously enquired. She flushed a deep red as George rounded in on her concern for Harry, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Only to be interrupted by Hermione. On her quest for information. "Is anything wrong with Harry? _Is he all right?_"

"All right? _I'll say!_" Fred gushed enthusiastically. "He's been initiated into the Order of the Phoenix at last night's meeting!"

"Yeah, and mum couldn't do a thing about it. Hopping mad, saying he's too young and such." George added his sickle's worth. "Dumbledore was adamant! _Even Snape didn't oppose._" 

Ron had stopped his frantic shoveling of food down his throat at the twins' announcement. His fork clattered unheeded onto the tabletop. Shock, awe, then anger, flitted through his features, finally contorting with envy. Opening and closing his mouth several times, he was unable to voice his words.

Hermione, outwardly stunned, was internally processing the information as logically as she could. She assumed she could see several of the reasons the adults could have had. She snapped her mouth shut. _'Perhaps it is for the best.'_

Ginny looked down at her half-eaten breakfast, suddenly having lost her appetite. 'Harry is growing-up so much faster; there will be a rift between us all.' There was no way her mum would let them join the order as well. 

_"Man, think we overdid it?"_ George commented to his twin as they watched the three in amusement. "They're really shocked." 

Fred took another cursory glance at the three, and then pinched one of Ron's bacon strips. "Nah, they'll be fine soon." With a shrug, he led the way out of the kitchen, done with being the herald for the day's news.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry? Are you in there?" Remus peered into the darkened drawing room. Heavy drapes drawn across the arched windows had effectively blocked out the sunlight, leaving the room with an air of oppressive gloom.

"Harry?" He called out again softly. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a dark shadow shift slightly in response.

Remus entered the room. "Harry, we need to talk." He gestured for Harry to come closer, and settled himself into an armchair. "Severus feels that there are some things that you would need to be made aware of. He will join us shortly. Are you fine with this arrangement?"

Harry looked towards Remus, giving him a light nod of acquiescence. He even went so far as to shuffle closer to Remus, settling himself silently onto an open couch. _'An easy location for retreat and escape,'_ Remus noted.

Once seated, Harry directed his gaze to stare passively into the gloom. 

At this point, Severus strode purposefully into the room, settling into the remaining armchair to face Harry. In his hands, he clasped a small wooden box wrought with intricately carved details.

Drawn to the presence of the box, Harry noted Severus' uncharacteristic action of unconsciously tracing the box with his long fingers as he gathered his thoughts. He visibly started as Severus began to speak.

"Harry, there are some things which we feel that you need to be aware of, regarding your becoming my godson and where this new circumstance places us." Taking in Harry's lack of visible response, Severus decided to drop the first bombshell. "Draco Malfoy is my other godson…"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Molly? Could Severus and I get a word with you in private?" Remus Lupin's soft inquiry startled the Weasley matriarch from her reveries, as she sat knitting alone in the kitchen.

Puzzled, she only nodded affirmative, gesturing for the werewolf and the dour potions master to take a seat.

"What can I do for the both of you?"

Casting a glance at the black clad form beside himself, Remus tentatively broached the topic. "It's about Harry. We were wondering if you would help us in preventing the others from pressing Harry to talk about what happened earlier this summer."

"Any reason why he refuses to talk about it?" A shrewd look at the two. "You must know some things? After all, you were the ones to have retrieved him from those dreadful muggles."

A light flush on Remus' haggard cheeks proved her guess accurate. "I… We… Molly… It's not our tale to tell. He'll speak when he's ready." Fidgeting under her steely gaze.

"Mrs Weasley, _I hope you will not pry intimately into this matter_, as in doing so, you'll only succeed in alienating him further from us." A curt interjection from Severus. "Much less the reminder that it is his personal issue to resolve." 

_"So, you do know something?"_ She persisted, trying to corner the dark man. "I just want to help the poor boy." Looking at Severus, she added. "He is like another child of mine; I hate to see him carry on this way."

"Molly, believe me when I say that we all care very much for him. However, the situation remains that it is Harry's personal matters." A drawn sigh. "_He would not appreciate our interference at this point in time._" Remus' voice took on a dejected tone.

"Is there no other way?"

Both men kept resolutely silent.

Sigh. "Very well then. I hope you both know what you're doing."

"Mrs Weasley… can we expect your assistance in keeping the other children out of all these?" The dark man leaned slightly forward. Cool clipped tones keeping in check the anxiety on Harry's behalf – unaware of his own growing concern for the boy.

"… I'll do what I can. Those children are a handful when they're onto something." She shared a rueful glance with Remus.

"Severus and I thank you for your help, Molly. As I'm sure Harry will be grateful too." Here, Remus looked at his two companions. "He does have a rather introverted personality, shirking away from the limelight."

An undignified snort at that comment earned the dark form a death glare from the motherly witch.

The potions master only twitched faintly with suppressed amusement. _He, the master of all potent, patented, death glares._

~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry?" Remus poked his head into the drawing room, looking for the reclusive Golden Boy of Gryffindor. He found no one present. _'Strange, I though he was here earlier?'_  With a shrug, he left in search of Harry elsewhere. As the door closed, a disorientated hiss emitted from the furthest, darkened corner of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later 

"Are you ready for this?" 

The long-fingered hand rested lightly on his shoulder. Taking a deep calming breath, he looked directly into the obsidian eyes of his soon-to-be godfather and nodded.

The potions master could feel the tensed shoulders of the boy. He spoke gently in an effort to alleviate the boy's fears. "Do not worry; the ceremony itself is a simple process. Remember, I have given you my word that I will do my best by you and you are always welcome to come to me for any matter at any time." 

He paused to gather his thoughts. "You are special to me, just as Draco is special to me in his own way." Truth rang in his words, confusing the boy further. 

He lightly grasped the shoulder of the teen before him. "Is there anything you'd like me to clarify further before the ceremony?" A clear shake of the head. "Ready?" his dulcet voice seemed calming to Harry's internal maelstrom of emotions.

Looking up once more at his dark guardian, Harry spoke softly. "I am ready." Three words that greatly cheered the heart of the stoic man beside him; harbinger of hope for a better relationship. 

The doors opened with a bang. All eyes within swiveled to face both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 4: In Need

"Wess meetsss againsss, Harry Potter…" Sibilant tones, forked tongue flicking, tasting the air about it, eliciting a look of scant amusement from the unusually stoic-faced boy. "Was that necessary?" Low whispers, tinged faintly with good humor.

"I suppose not, but it helps to create a mood." It cheerily answered. "That was fun. You should try it sometime." The glare it got from the boy did not go unnoticed. "Then again, perhaps not. Right then, on to business, _shall we_?"

"How are they?" Clipped tones in a seemingly formal enquiry; concern as if unforthcoming from the boy.

"Your relations?" The snake gave a vague reptilian-version of a shrug. "_They'll live_. Nothing serious, I'll say. I've taken the liberty of placing additional wards over the originals. It should prevent any form of, erm, _orchestrated_ harm from _certain sources_ befalling them."

Emerald eyes turned away from the snake's strong unblinking gaze. "I will not be there anymore. They should be safe enough from further attacks."

"May that it be so, however, they are targets simply because of your relations through blood." 

"Then, what can I do?" The resultant question sounded pained; the boy hapless in the face of the chaos surrounding him.

The snake raised its head. "Do not worry, dear boy. What will happen, will happen. No point worrying excessively with the amount of precautions already in place."

With a small nod, the boy acquiesced. "Is there a reason that you risked detection to seek me for?"

Locking eyes with emerald orbs, the snake's reply chilled the youngster. "_Something else has come up…_"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Retrieving Harry

"Severus."

"Lupin." Silky cool tones addressed the nonplused werewolf. "Shall we get a move on? _It would not be seemly to keep Albus' Golden Boy waiting, now would it?_" Sarcasm betrayed just how much the reticent Potions Master looked forward to his current orders of retrieving the said Golden Boy from his muggle abode. 

As the lean shadow swept determinedly forth, Remus shook himself from his thoughts to hasten after the long strides of his companion. '_Sirius, you had better be looking out for Harry and Severus. Soon, they both will need all the help they can get._'

"Got your broom for later, Lupin?" The characteristic sneer of the Potions Master only served to make Remus determined to sound-out the surly man soon. He nodded his acknowledgement and prepared for apparition. '_Albus, I hope your infinite faith in Severus being good for Harry is well-founded, as in my recommendations to Sirius._'

~~~~~~~~~~

"Pop!" "Pop!"

"Are we at the right place, Lupin?" The dour man took in his surroundings quickly with fugitive glances at possible ambush points. Shoulders squared, stance poised for battle at an instant, muttering under his breath.

Remus was certain he heard something regarding an out-putter. He took in the relative quiet of Privet Drive, relishing in the break from the monotony of Grimmauld Place. "Yes. It's the fourth house down this street." He led the way down the well-manicured lawns and neat houses, growing steadily cheerier by the moment. "Harry will be ecstatic to see us." Trying to make small talk to defuse the awkwardness of the current situation.

"Maybe you, but certainly Potter will not want to see me." The austere man scoffed. "Besides, I doubt if he would want to leave the lavish surroundings and pampering of his relatives for Black's old place."  

Remus patiently shook his head. "Severus, no. Don't comment on his situation here before you see it for yourself." He held up a hand to forestall protests from the dark man. "_Trust me._" He lowered his gaze for a moment before locking eyes with fathomless obsidian orbs. "Grimmauld Place will be a much better improvement for him than here. These muggles are… not the best sort of guardians we should have left him with."

"Ah. So nothing is good enough for the spoilt brat?" The ex death-eater sneered.

"Severus." The growl threatening.

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow. The werewolf seldom lost control of his temper, yet, he seemed at the brink of it at the moment. '_Perhaps I pushed too far_?' Unwilling to dwell on the matter further, he readied to spell unlock the front door to number four. Only to freeze in his step.

"What?" Enquired Remus.

"Sshhh." He leveled a look of disdain at the werewolf. "Something feels wrong. Look." He kept his voice low as he pointed at the jarred front door. Cursing himself for lack of vigilance, he took a better scan of their surroundings. Deathly silence permeated. '_I should have noticed! No muggle neighborhood would be so quiet._' Signaling Lupin to proceed cautiously, he held his wand at ready, casting a soft "_Lumos_" as he pushed through the doorway.

Remus immediately noted that the lights were out. '_The lights are probably destroyed._' His werewolf senses picked-up vague smells of fear and panic lingering in the air. "An attack?" He whispered, turning to face his dark companion.

"Most likely." Severus reasoned, taking careful note of the interior. "Look." He pointed to the wall near the stairs. Scorch marks adorned it at various points.

"Oh no, **Harry**! Mfph, mfph, mfph…"

Severus glared threateningly at the exclamation by Lupin even as his hand automatically clamped over the werewolf's mouth. "_Are you mad, you mutt_?" He hissed. "Don't give away our presence. They may still be around." Removing his hand, he whispered harshly. "Be on your guard!"

Remus nodded. They need to be fully alert and functioning clearly to be able to help Harry. "The wards…?"

"Questions later, Lupin. We have work to do." Severus had all but ignored the werewolf by then and had started to survey the surroundings.

Checking the ground level quickly with Lupin flanking his back, Severus determined nothing life-threatening was present. That left the upper level. A vein throbbed painfully at his temple. '_Trust the brat to be in trouble._' Steeling himself, he turned to the werewolf. "Be careful. I will need to take a look around." He nodded towards the stairs, drawing up the hood of his cloak. 

Remus nodded, understanding his companion's implications. If this was truly a death-eaters' attack, who better to check it out than one of their own – albeit a spy? 

~~~~~~~~~~

He noticed several things at first glance. Several scorch marks were etched into the walls along the corridor. Three black-cloaked figures were trying to force their way through a door, though rather unsuccessful, by the look of things. None of them had noticed his presence as yet. He could barely make out a faint aura framing the solid-looking door.

He frowned as he noticed several latches on the stout door on the outside; giving him the impression that it was used to contain dangerous things. '_It cannot be the brat's room, can it?_' His mind not gaining comfort from the turn of his discovery. "Damned werewolf…" He cursed as he readied himself for confrontation, tuning out all further thoughts.

"**Snape**? What are you doing here?" The bored, aristocratic drawl betraying the likely identity of the cloaked person standing furthest from the sealed door. 

"I'm the cavalry, you dolt! Watching the boy on the old man's orders!" The sneer unmistakable in his voice as he addressed Lucius Malfoy, current escapee from Azkaban. "I did not know of this…" Voice trailing off as he gestured to the three cloaked persons before him.

"My idea, evidently." Malfoy Senior proclaimed haughtily. "A thank-you gift to the Lord for our… _leave…_ from Azkaban." He lowered his hood to eye the Potions Master warily. "What have you reported to the old coot?"

Severus murmured. "Nothing as yet. I will make something up shortly. _I wanted to see if I could help._" Putting on his best smirk he continued. "It would help my position with the Lord as well, if he knew of my… _assistance_… in obtaining him this gift. I, for one, am thankful to be rid of this impertinent brat." 

Lucius acquiesced to the subtle hints of the Slytherin Head of House and fellow death-eater. Nodding, he turned back to the task at hand. "We need some help. The brat had placed an impossibly complex ward on the door. Perhaps you can break it?" He never saw the stunner aimed forcefully at his back. He collapsed, followed closely by his two compatriots. 

"Lupin, hurry! We need to bind them as securely as possible before they wake." The tenebrific man addressed the stealthy werewolf, who had slunk into the shadows at the far end unnoticed by Malfoy and his cronies. The best working partnership the spy has had by far, complementing his actions neatly by stunning one of the two other men when he had stunned Malfoy forcibly.

Remus quickly pocketed the three wands gathered, even as Severus checked on the bindings to ready the captives for transport to the Ministry of Magic.

"We need to notify Albus immediately and call the Ministry as well." Turning away from Remus, he continued. "I'll get Potter. We need to leave quickly. My spy status has been compromised, and there is no telling whether Malfoy has further reinforcements waiting."  

As he faced the stout door, awe briefly flitted across the potions master's weary face at the sight of the strong ward still in place. Hesitantly, he placed his right palm on the door, feeling for the core of the wards. Finding none, he finally called out to the occupants within the warded room.

"**Mr Potter**. If you could kindly open this door? Lupin and I have come for you as per arranged. We need to get away to Dumbledore before the Ministry arrives to create a fuss."

He heaved a small sigh of relief as the aura shimmered slightly before flickering out of existence. He had been afraid that the dratted boy had erected the wards with a bout of accidental magic and would be unable to undo them. Raising his wand, he carefully cast several unlocking spells of various levels on the door before it swung open. '_That was rather unexpected. The brat had thought to shut himself in thoroughly._' His eyes widened in shock at the scene that greeted him.

~~~~~~~~~~

The boy lay weakly on the floor, propped up on one elbow as the other hand held his wand pointed unwaveringly at the door. Rivets of perspiration ran down the sides of his head; his hair messier than usual, a gash to his forehead loosing blood steadily. He was panting heavily and Severus could see several spots where curses had hit. Part of the boy's shirt was badly singed and multiple gashes adorned his trembling, legs.

'**_Cruciatus_**.' His eyes widened disbelievingly even as his mind noted the boy's symptoms of being hit by the Unforgivable.

Recognizing him, Harry dropped his wand weakly; bravado shattering as he grasped his injured side, doubling-over in pain filled spasms. He made absolutely no noise in agony.

Severus snapped out of his observations as soon as he saw the spasms. Dashing to the boy, he rummaged through his pockets for his emergency potions. Finding the correct vial, he uncorked it and held the boy while pouring it down the boy's throat forcibly. 

His own throat constricted as he realized his delayed response in helping the suffering boy. He frantically groped for another vial (a foul smelling potion in murky green), pouring it down as swiftly as the first, praying for the potions to act quickly to relieve the boy's agonies.

Picking up his wand, he ran a scan on Potter's condition. '_Not good_,' he thought as he noted the list of extensive injuries, narrowing his eyes as he saw the age of some of the boy's injuries. '_Something is wrong here…_' The boy was in dire need of medical assistance even before the death-eater attack.

In his frantic state, he failed to notice the snake until it stuck, sinking its fangs fully into the boy's left wrist. Uttering a mad cry, he moved to pry the snake off; only to be seemingly petrified in mid-movement. '_Those eyes…_' was the thought that assaulted him; powerless, he could only watch as the snake emptied its venom into the mangled body.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Godfather-Naming Ceremony

Almost as if functioning on an adrenaline rush, Harry felt his heartbeat quickened; his head achieve a lightheaded state, and his mouth dried-out. He swallowed thickly, trying to focus only on his movements. _It was hard to move_; feeling those weighty glances upon him. Thankfully, the hand that still grasped his shoulder kept him from faltering and steered him supportively through to stand him before Albus Dumbledore for the ceremony. 

Fortunately, Dumbledore had agreed to their joint-decision of keeping this ceremony limited to only selected, trustworthy adults. Though it would have been nice to have his friends present, he did not want to have to explain himself to them. Therefore, only Molly and Arthur Weasley represented the Weasley clan in attendance _as family_. Albus Dumbledore was to officiate at the ceremony, with Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye as witnesses. Kingsley Shacklebolt was also present, but as a witness in the Ministry's capacity (for administrative purposes), though he was also a trusted member of the Order.   

A slight tightening of the hand on his shoulder brought Harry back from his thoughts. The ceremony had begun and Harry could hear Dumbledore drone-on, beginning in the words of the ritual's spell-casting. Angling his head, he looked-up at his soon-to-be godfather, locking gazes with dark obsidians. 

What he saw eased his turbulent emotions somewhat; there was no malice in the man's eyes and he even saw flickers of emotion – pride, sincerity, and concern even. He was thankful for the hand on his shoulder, thankful for the faint physical connection between them both at this point. '_We have come a long way, yet…_' **It felt right**.

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape looked down at the boy, no, young man he had his hand on the shoulders of. The youth was still far too thin and troubled, but he had meant what he had said earlier, that he will help the youth in any way possible regarding any concerns: _the boy is special to him in his own way_.

Shaking his reveries aside for the moment, he saw Albus ready for the second phrase of the symbolic ceremony: the melding of blood. He watched as Albus retrieved an intricately carved dagger from within the dark folds of black silk swathing its leather sheath. The melding of blood was to be completed with the aide of the dagger - _a symbolic Snape family heirloom_. With detached observations, he noted the glint of light as it hit the keen blade, illuminating the age-old Snape crest and family-motto inscribed upon it. Vaguely, he wondered if his ancestors were turning in their graves – _a Potter accepted into the Snape bloodlines_. He bit back an ironic smirk. 

Holding out a hand, he felt but a faint twinge as Albus made a small cut in his palm, upturning it over a goblet to let a drop of blood drip within its confines. Severus watched as he did the same to Harry, before healing both their cuts. Then, holding his wand above the goblet, the old wizard spoke an incantation to merge the blood. Reaching into the now-smoking goblet, he recovered a perfectly formed ruby crystal. Speaking the last words of the ritual, Albus solemnly handed the crystal over to Severus for safe-keeping. The ritual was completed – **Harry Potter is officially his second godson**! The epiphany nearly staggered him with its might. 

~~~~~~~~~~

**It was done**! Severus Snape, feared dungeon monster, renowned Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and spy extraordinaire, is now officially his godfather (and wizarding guardian). '_Have I done the right thing_?' Emerald eyes desperately searching his surroundings for an answer. Directly meeting a pair of warm, amber eyes that held his; conveying affection and understanding. Turning further, he met fathomless obsidians. **He had his answer**.

Claps rung out within the room – its occupants congratulating the newly established relations.


	6. Chapter 5: Life Goes On

A week before the return to Hogwarts

He clutched the parchment, eyes widening in surprise at its contents – the only visible response from the tenebrific man. He looked to the culprit. The young man gave a vague shrug in response.

"_Are you sure this is what you want?_" The enigmatic man voiced his concerns. A sure nod of the head from his young charge. "Then, what is it that you would have me do?" He was seriously questioning the lucidity of the young man before him.

"I would like you to advise me further on the plans proposed; perhaps they can be refined to your satisfaction. Could you make it legally binding, like a contract? Both wizarding and muggle, of course. What do you think?" The young man paused, awkward. "Also, the last bit of the parchment is my response to your previous enquiries. I hope the answer is reasonably satisfactory."

The austere potions master returned to his perusal of the parchment in hand. Shocked, he glared at his charge, unable to restrain his legendary temper.

"Harry Potter! _What in Merlin's name are you thinking!?_" He gesticulated wildly. "Are you insane?" He paused to stab the parchment viciously with a finger. "This… this is an atrocity, that's what it is! **An atrocity!** How can you even consider it!? We cannot be sure of his allegiance as yet!" He snarled. "Don't you think this move far too risky? Or has your Gryffindor tendencies overridden your senses!?"

Harry calmly replied. "We are both no longer children with petty squabbles. I believe he would have made his (definite) choice. Should he decide otherwise, there is a contingency plan of action for that as well." He paused beside the rigid form of his godfather. "Severus, we cannot let this matter drag-on indefinitely. It has to be done – you said it yourself. We need to know his response before we can implement the other plans."

The potions master sank tiredly into the nearest vessel. A worn armchair. Staring unseeingly at the parchment still in his hand.

"He will soon realize you were a spy. You have to get to him before it happens to explain yourself. Make him understand; then perhaps the chances will be higher for us." Harry knelt beside the armchair. "I'm sorry to have to rush you into this; I'm sorry that you might have to make a choice between us. _I'm sorry… for everything_." He got up swiftly and ran out.

"**Harry!**"

But the boy was gone. Severus Snape cursed himself. _He should have known_. Everything linked itself to his past; to the mistake he made at 18. Wearily, he looked at the parchment. 'The be-all and end-all move. _How appropriate_.' Images of a solemn, dark-haired emerald-eyed boy and an ash-blonde, grey-eyed smirking boy plagued him throughout the night.

"Harry? Are you in there?" Remus poked his head around the half-closed door.

"M'here, Remus." Soft words from the darkest corner. The weary werewolf staggered into the room, sinking gratefully into an armchair. Briefly, he closed his eyes, allowing his cool eyelids to soothe his bloodshot eyes, while he collected his thoughts. 'Something must be wrong with Harry, for him to be seeking solace in the darkness.'

"How are you? I've come straight from my last assignment. Hardly got any rest." His voice, warm though weary, broke through the enveloping bleakness of the young man's fears. "Harry?" Amber eyes opened in concern to look at the darkened corner.

A small sigh, then, "I'd given Severus my drafted plans. He will probably revise it."

"I don't suppose that's all, Harry? What is troubling you?"

"Remus… do you think it will come to a choice? For him to decide between Draco and me? I… I'm not sure if I want him to choose." The soft voice trailed off. "What if my plans go wrong? What if…"

"Harry!" Remus interrupted his ramblings. "Come here."

Shuffles, then the sight of a mop of messy hair atop a slender, vulnerable form. Far from the form of a self-assured young man, the expected savior of the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived. The boy sat down beside his knees, leaning into the side of the armchair.

Remus lightly ruffled the boy's hair. Distraction tactics. "Harry, don't play with 'what ifs'. What will happen, will happen. But don't worry. I don't think it will ever come to that. You know that Severus cares for you a great deal despite his snarkiness."

"That's just it! I don't want him to have to give-up on Draco if things go wrong. I'll understand if he chooses Draco, but I don't want to deprive Draco of his Godfather, _even if he is a Malfoy_. I don't want Draco to lose Severus… like I lost Sirius." A broken whisper.

"Harry…" Remus started. "It won't happen. Stop thinking those depressive thoughts. Sirius loved you. Severus cares for you. And don't you dare forget I'd promised you that I'll always be here for you." He smiled at the young man, placing a calming hand on the boy's shoulders. He slyly continued. "Even if you have grown fonder of Severus this past month, more so than me." He trailed off and made a show of mock indignant outrage.

"_Remus!_" A small smile crept onto Harry's face. "Thanks, Remus." He stood up to give the exhausted werewolf a brief hug. _'Trust Remus to make me feel better.'_

"Why don't we go find a scrap to eat? I could do with some warm food." The older man moved towards the door, turning around to hurry his younger companion. "Come on, Harry. I hope Molly has some good stuff."

The young man only shook his head with a wry grin etched upon his face, worries cast aside for the moment.

Three days after the ceremony

"Young man, pay attention!" Severus Snape snarled, pivoting around to face his distracted student. Robes flaring dramatically as he did so. "What have I said before, about the Essence of Belladonna?"

Harry gulped; face rapidly paling as he figured-out his error. "Umm…"

"Eloquent as usual, Mr Potter." Sigh. "Pay closer attention to your potion." Rolling his eyes heaven-wards. "_Honestly_, what has you so distracted? You are performing worse than Longbottom's usual standards today." He studied the youth with a narrowed gaze. "You have read the theory in preparation for this class, have you not?"

A nod of affirmation.

Picking up the ladle, he stirred the simmering potion, watching his charge from the corner of his eyes. "Well?" He looked towards the boy, arching an eyebrow in askance. "I'm waiting."

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all. I'm sorry."

"Nothing? Then, how can it be so distracting?" He gave the boy his patented 'evil eye'. _"_The truth, Mr Potter_."_

"I…" His eyes downcast. "I… They came to me, demanding answers. I couldn't answer." He kept his eyes lowered. Not daring to look into the face of his newly-acquired Godfather. A forbidding man, even if he has a caring side. Taking a deep breath for courage, he continued. "Ron, he… he accused me of wanting to be a hero, wanting to be in the limelight, wanting to be better than them. He said I did not show support for their entreaty to join the Order. He called me a traitor." The last sentence whispered brokenly.

"They want answers. I can't. I wasn't ready. **I am not ready**." His breath hitched; eyes stung. He fought valiantly to contain his tears.

As he listened, the minacious potions master grew gradually exacerbated. '**Fools!** _Damn the lot of them._ This is the last thing he needs at the moment. I'll have words with Molly later!'

Restraining his escalating temper, he put out the fire beneath the cauldron, and approached the boy gently. Looking at the boy, maintaining direct eye contact, he spoke clearly. "Harry, you are not at fault here. It is your choice, when and who to tell, if you choose to tell. Weasley is still an immature and foolhardy child who does not understand the current situation in our world." He placed a hand on the boy's fragile shoulders for comfort. "Do not take his words to heart. What of the others?"

Harry hesitated before answering. "Hermione did not push, though she is curious. Ginny… Ginny joined Ron in his tirade. The twins congratulated me…" He grimaced. "They asked me to recommend them to the Order for initiation. They did not push for answers, much."

"Harry, do not be bothered by it all. Remember, they care, that is why they push. However, that does not mean they are dealing with the situation in a mature manner. Ms Granger is commendable in her effort to curb her curiosity, being considerate for your feelings and privacy. I will speak to Mrs Weasley about it. No doubt she will want to know why they have explicitly disobeyed her." The potions master wore a diabolical smirk. _'Oh, he could just imagine the punishments in store!'_

"Go on, finish the potion, and clear up the workbench." He headed for the door, stopping to look back just before stepping out. "I'll be back to start your Defense lesson shortly." He quirked an eyebrow_. "_I trust you will not blow up the room in my absence?_"_ At the young man's nod, he swept out, robes billowing ominously.

A few days later

"Harry?" A hand shook the curled-up ball in bed. "Wake up. Snap out of it." Remus spoke worriedly, glancing to his companion for help.

"Lupin, he can't hear you." The menacing form snapped. "**Harry Potter!** Get your arse up this instant!" The ball unfurled and jumped to attention by the bed, eyes opening, swirling in confusion at the two other occupants in his room. He almost collapsed, but gentle arms caught him and sat him on his bed.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Remus glanced at the Potions Master. "You were having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you."

The potions master watched as the boy drew-in a shaky breath before replying to the werewolf's enquiries. "I'm fine now, Remus. _Really._ Thank you." Refusing to meet the eyes of the two adults. He narrowed his eyes, studying the teenager closely. Disheveled hair, pale face, rivets of perspiration, still panting heavily.

"Harry." The boy reluctantly looked up. "Do you need anything?" Eyes widened at his words. "Dreamless Sleep Potion, perhaps?" The boy hesitated before nodding. Severus handed him a small vial, watching as the boy gulped it down. Lupin handed the boy a glass of water, helping him back into bed and tucking him in like a small child. Severus held back a snort at the sight, yet, he noted that the boy seemed to relish in the werewolf's ministrations.

As the small form in bed grew drowsy, they made to leave. Lupin reached the door, turning back to check again before leaving. Severus watched a moment longer, before turning to leave. As he crossed out of the room, he heard a soft "Thank you, sir". He stopped, giving a curt nod to acknowledge having heard the boy, then swept out imperiously, closing the door softly behind him. _He had to talk to the damned werewolf!_

A week later

"Legilimens!"

He could feel the dark mist seeking entry into his mind. Gritting his teeth; he needed to get rid of the foreign invasion. 'Wall up!' His mind's eye saw a wall being erected, stout and solid defense, cutting off the probe from the jumble of images starting to appear.

"Good." The probing sensation withdrew. "I see there are some improvements. Did you get adequate rest last night?" A small nod for the tinge of concern in the dulcet tones. "Have you had any visions?" Hesitation. He could see the young man's silent deliberations. "Harry? I promise not to berate you for it. What is it?" Hoping his more-tender-than-usual approach would help build-up on the fragile trust between them.

The boy gave an inaudible sigh, then sat down on the floor, back to wall, hugging his knees and perching his chin atop them. Emerald eyes glazed over; seeming to see scenes no one else was privy to. "I don't know if it's a vision or just a collection of nightmares. They seem so real." Voice soft and trembling slightly.

"What happened?" Soothing tones. Moving to settle himself beside his charge. An undignified position, seemingly uncharacteristic for the clandestine potions master and spy extraordinaire. Providing much needed comfort to the young man in his own fashion.

"I saw the Dursleys."

The potions master tensed minutely at those words; before forcing his countenance to relax. "Go on." Encouraging his god-brat. Memories of his recent encounter with those dreadful muggles seeping darkly into his thoughts.

"Death Eaters had found them. They thought I was still there. They brought down the wards, intending to capture me." He took a deep breath, plunging ahead. "They tortured the Dursleys for information." The boy was now trembling visibly.

Severus was sure the boy had edited his narrative. He fidgeted, unsure of what to do. _'Image be damned!'_ Wrapping an arm loosely around the small shoulders beside him. Feeling the boy unconsciously leaning into the comfort offered. Silence.

"Then the image changed. I saw them questioning Mrs Figg. Then, they came." A gulp of air, almost fanatic. "They followed several Order members, and pieced together information with the help of Mrs Malfoy." A violent spasm. In monotones, "Then, a huge confrontation. So many injured; so many fell." Tears flowed unchecked. "**I saw you**. Remus. Tonks. Professor Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley. You fell." Desperation. "_You left me alone…_" Sobs racked the distraught young man. Severus tightened his hold on his charge, allowing the boy to cry away his grief.

As the sobs gradually died-out, Severus spoke. "Harry, do not worry. I will notify the others as a precaution, but I can assure you that nothing will happen. This place is secure, and heavily warded to reduce the Dark Lord's influences. We will send people to check in on Mrs Figg and the vicinity of Privet Drive." He looked at his young charge. _"_Will that make you feel better_?"_

Harry nodded, feeling silly for his earlier breakdown, but it was nice to be reassured. It showed Snape took the position of being his Godfather seriously. 'He just comforted me; he took my words seriously.' Internally wowed by his revelations. _'He's trying, as he promised.'_

Several weeks later

The elegant black form stood staring out the window, into the glittering darkness beyond. Long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, showing off his sharp, aristocratic features. Thin lips set in a grim line as he contemplated the past weeks.

A soft touch at his left arm startled him from his reveries. He turned, just stopping short of snarling at the intruder. The young man stood there calmly; gaze wandering out amongst the nightscape. With an exasperated sigh, he resumed his previous occupation; much of his thoughts dwelling on the quiet young man just arrived.

"Couldn't sleep?" Concern forced the words out before he could stop himself.

A small nod.

Flicking his wand, he summoned the two armchairs over from the fireplace to resettle by the window. Gesturing to the youth to take a seat, he sank gracefully into the comfortable, worn velvet. They sat, each deeply immersed in their own inner workings, in comfortable silence for several hours.

Finally, "Sir?"

He shook cobwebs of thoughts from his mind, turning to face the enigma of a boy. Raising a brow. His customery habit. _An invitation to speak._

"Will you be telling Malfoy about our, _erm_, change in situation?"

The potions master was impressed. The brat had actually considered their circumstance. He wondered if his newly-claimed godson was ready for the answer; he decided to be frank. He had an inkling of the Gryffindor brat appreciating honesty.

Studying the youngster, he gave a curt nod. "It has to be done. We cannot hide this new development from Draco indefinitely. Don't you think it unfair to him, if we were to do that?"

There was no visible response; the calm indifference on the young face hinted of expectations of such an answer from the potions master. "Will this," the brat gesturing vaguely about him, "put you in danger when Malfoy finds out?"

The question shocked the older man. He had not considered the boy concerned for his welfare! His Slytherin cunning detected an unasked question. "I do not know how he will react to this new situation. If you are asking about his allegiance, all I can say is that he is not as bad as he seems; he has a certain… _obligations_… as a Malfoy heir. Deep down, he is not evil."

The young man gave an empathic nod. The nights spent contemplating Draco Malfoy's character showed a myriad of complexity and contradictions. The young man's view of the world was no longer a clear-cut black and white, good and evil. He had learned to see the shades of grey in existence, as well as circumstantial situations. '_So who was he to judge Malfoy?_' His inner self grinned at the anticipation of anarchy, when the blonde discovered the new relations to himself.

"Harry, speaking of relations… How do you want to deal with the outstanding situation with your… _muggle relatives_?" The sneer unmistakable at the word relatives, yet his eyes carefully watched the young man's every reaction.

"I have not decided; will I have to decide soon?" The young man did not want to think about the Dursleys at all.

The older man gave a small nod, saying, "Best to have your answer ready at the end of the holidays. We will need a bit of time to sort things out with them." Seeing the young man cringe almost unreceptively at his words, he continued. "But, you need not be present if you choose so. As long as we have a definite decision from you, we can get the required administrative work done. You need not see them ever again."

The young man gave a tight smile; memories of the past month still fresh in his mind. _No, he would not want to see the Dursleys again_. Of that, he was certain. "Thank you, sir." Appreciating his godfather's understanding in these matters.

The enigmatic man gave a curt nod; mentally readying to take a huge step forward in their relationship. He said it in barely a whisper. "You may address me as Severus. Dispense with the formalities in private; _I am your godfather after all_."  Suppressing a smirk, he noted the brat's stunned expression.

Hi everyone, this is **Gekisou**, fanfiction co-writer for **HP and the Beginning of the End**. Azer and I are great fans of comics and have decided to create a readers section in which we (well I anyway) will answer and at least address certain questions fans of our story have, just like in comics. So, keep those reviews coming.

_So, up first is…_

**Ethtele Kalla-Silya:** _An interesting start... Dumbledore appointing Snape as Harry's godfather, definitely an interesting concept. Looking forward to seeing how this will progress._

**Gekisou:** _Yes, well, I wish I could take the credit for that but it was actually Azer's idea. I just helped with how they are got there. If you've followed the story so far, you can tell that we like screwing with the characters somewhat. _**(Cue evil laughter)** _Oh, by the way, nice name. _:)

**wowsergirl:** _I really really really like it, I also want to figure out what happened at the month at the dursleys! ok, so add more asap_

**Gekisou:** _Thanks for the nice words. Actually, the fate of the Dursleys are hinted in Chapter 4 (my problem because Azer just does not want to write about the Dursleys… well neither did I but being the guy of the team has its disadvantages.)  And in chapter 6, you find out what happened to them._

**Moonlady:** _I can't believe that this is actually... It... It's good... And it fits the ending of the 5th book... And Severus is actually gonna get closer to Harry! runs around in circles in a little happy dance stops abruptly I'm very interested in seeing what the heck is with that snake. And I like what you did with Harry. I've seen a lot of fanfics where they've got him all sobbing and whatnot and just can't picture him like that since he's too stubborn to cry in the books. Great story. UPDATE SOON_!

**Gekisou:** _Are you still dancing? In this chapter, Harry gets closer and closer in his relation with Snape. The snake was my creation and you will find that there is more to it than will ever be expected. Even Azer does not know what I am up with it so you can see how secretive I am about it. Harry does some crying but very much offscreen. We agree that he is too stubborn to cry but you will find out in Chapter 6 why he has behaved like this. About the update soon part, two people with two different styles of writing can cause a lot of problems but… we're getting there. At least Azer has someone to proofread for her. I have no one!!!! Need gf…_

**Mikee:** _Am intrigued by Harry touching Severus' arm twice. Look forward to more about that. And what is with the snake. Is it one of Voldie's snakes.? Is it a snake that seeks to harm Harry... or help him.?_

**Gekisou:** _Yes, the hand touching thing. I thought for a second this would end up a 'slash' fic, but with me onboard, it is not happening. I should let Azer deal with this one. Azer? Ah, ignoring me. Okay… The snake is… nah, that'd be telling. _:p

**?: **_::claps and whistles for author:: nice story so far. but whats up with the cliffie? thats not very nice ya know. please keep up the good work and update soon. Very Soon. ;-)_

**Gekisou:** _Hey! There's 2 of us you know. The cliffies are because we are working on a lot of flashbacks. Once we go into the main story which is happening in Hogwarts, we promise less cliffies… not it could get worse. Ha, ha, ha._

**athenakitty:** _Some intense fighting? Did something nasty happen to the Dursleys? If the Dursleys are still living will there be punishment?_

**Gekisou:** _Oohhh… I like cats… anyway… the Dursleys' fate were decided so early in the series that we haven't addressed it earlier but you know, it is more fun to keep you readers hankering for more. Yesssss? Intense fighting is coming your way in chapter 6._

**spacecatdet:** _I found it a bit hard to follow in places because it jumped around a bit, but I look forward to reading the rest of it and seeing how it comes out. What was the snake doing and is it Harry's friend?_

**Gekisou:** _Yes, I guess if someone just came into our fic, they'd go mad. Our plan is working. Bwahahahahaha! Actually, the real reason for this is because Azer and I are dealing with two separate stuff for this first arc. Azer moves us forward (the odd number chapters) and I write flashbacks (the even number chapters) with very little forward movement. That will end once we have established the events and moved into Hogwarts._

**n6uoss:** _the way your are going about telling this story sucks_

**Gekisou:** _Everyone is different._

**That's it from me. Take care and keep supporting us and sending those reviews.**

- **Gekisou**

_Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty_


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

THE TRUTH  
  
"He's finally asleep." Murmured Remus as he finally looked away from the young boy lying in the bed to face the stoic potions master.  
  
"Yes, after brawling out his heart for nearly three hours." He sneered in disgust. "Trust the mutt not to have told him about the significance of the blood crystal." The nonchalant speech caused the werewolf to cock his eyebrows, the past events of the ceremony still fresh on his mind.  
  
"Yes, it's curious why Sirius never told Harry." Remus walked up to the door and turned the knob. Then, turning back, "He must have had his reasons for not mentioning it, even when Harry had come across its existence..."  
  
"I wonder if his reasons are so important as to not tell his own godson. I can't see how that ignoramus mutt..." A growl stopped Severus in mid- sentence.  
  
"A little respect for the dead, Severus." With that, Lupin left the room.  
  
Severus was a tad stunned but he quickly composed himself, and exited the room. Taking a final glance at Harry, he closed the door. Had he stayed a little longer, he could have seen the wince on the young boy's face.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Boy! We are off to visit my sister. Should those... _freaks_... come for you, remember to turn off the lights and lock-up the house. I will not waste any more money due to your carelessness." Vernon Dursley then slammed the door shut, leaving Harry alone in the house.  
  
Harry just sighed as he walked back to his room to finish packing his things. He was just glad to be leaving Privet Drive and his horrid relations.  
  
Since his return almost a month ago, Aunt Petunia had not even talked to him, preferring to totally disregard his very existence, and Dudley had avoided him like a plague, which suited Harry just fine.  
  
However, Harry had found himself at the mercy of his Uncle Vernon, who had taken to physically abusing him. Especially since his uncle learnt that he could not yet do magic outside of school till after his sixteenth birthday. Vernon was particularly vicious; out to prove he was not afraid of the Order.  
  
Harry looked at the fresh bruising he had received from Vernon this morning, a grimace etched upon his face. He got a beating after an owl had arrived with a letter to inform the Dursleys that he was to be retrieved by the Order.  
  
Vernon had been extremely upset that the Order would come into his home, and had struck Harry with a handy frying pan. Then, hastily made the decision for the whole family to visit his sister Marge for the day.  
  
A small explosion from the kitchen garnered his attention. 'Hmm... they're early.' He walked towards the kitchen. Yet, the small hairs at the nape of his neck prickled with uneasiness.  
  
Cautiously peering into the kitchen, the unexpected appearance of three cloaked figures changed his movements into a reactive mad dash for the safety of his room and wand. 'Moody's going to kill me for not keeping my wand with me at all times.'  
  
"There he goes!" One of the Death-eaters sounded eerily like Lucius Malfoy. At that, Harry found a burst of colors whiz pass him, destroying parts of the stairway and scorching the wall.  
  
He made a mad jump to get to the top of the stairs when the lights suddenly went off in a burst of small explosions. The shock and sudden darkness caused a miscalculation in his jump, and upon landing, he slipped slightly. It was the worst mistake of the day as most of the curses struck him, creating gashes and drawing blood. The boy gritted his teeth and endured the pain. 'Must get to my wand. Then I will stand a chance to survive, with I've learnt this month... protect myself.'  
  
A roll got him out of the immediate sight of the Death-eaters, but not out of the way of one of the remaining spells that managed to connect with a part of his body and causing excruciating pain.  
  
"After him!"  
  
Harry heard those words as he ducked into his room, searching frantically for his wand. He noticed for the first time that blood was flowing freely down his face. 'Huh, didn't see that one.' He collapsed in pain as a cruciatus curse broke through.  
  
An arm caught him before he hit the floor. "Up!" The voice seemed to repress the pain of the curse enough for Harry to move. Looking up, he saw a cloaked figure, face hidden by the shadows.  
  
"You...?" Harry got to his feet and picked up his wand.  
  
"No time. Do you remember what I have taught you?" Harry nodded as the figure hurriedly closed the door. "Then show me."  
  
Closing his eyes, the boy raised his wand. Muttering something under his breath with a look of intense concentration, a burst of purple struck the door and enveloped it.  
  
"Well done."  
  
The compliment did not stop Harry as he threw several other spells at the door. "That should delay them. Better... safe than... ugh... sorry." He fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Potter!" the figure seemed alarmed as he pulled out a wand.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Severus massaged his temples in frustration, vividly recalling the events at Privet Drive. But it was not the events that affected him as much as the wounds he had found on the brat's body. Wounds that were not inflicted by magic, but rather, physical wounds. He wondered if he should have placed those memories in a Pensieve but chased away the thought almost as soon as he had it. 'Let it stay for the moment.'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
'Those eyes...' Severus seemed to be held by that thought until Remus finally returned.  
  
"Severus?" The werewolf knelt down next to the prone potions master and shook him lightly. That immediately snapped Severus out of his trance. "The snake! Get it off Potter!" He clambered unsteadily to his feet.  
  
Remus gave him an odd look, "There's nothing there Severus." Looking down, Severus found no traces of the snake, only two faint fang marks on the left wrist of the boy.  
  
"He looks badly injured, but nothing time won't heal. Guess he was able to defend himself adequately without help."  
  
"What are you...?" Severus' voice trailed off as he noticed that Harry was no longer showing symptoms of having been under the cruciatus curse.  
  
"Harry, let me help you get up." Remus spoke soothingly to the injured boy as he could, under the circumstances, and wrapped an arm around the boy to help him up.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and squinted at the light emitted from Remus' wand. "Remus?"  
  
"That's right Harry. You okay?" Harry nodded as he stood up shakily, propped up by Remus. He was quickly accosted by Professor Snape checking over his injuries. The rigid black figure was confounded. He could not understand how the boy could have negated the effects of the cruciatus curse so speedily, even with the help of the potions he'd forced down said boy's throat.  
  
"Let's go Harry. I've informed Dumbledore, as well as the Ministry." Remus grabbed Harry's hand and herded him towards the stairway. "Let's get out before they arrive to fuss." Severus turned to follow, shrinking and pocketing the brat's belongings, but heard something. "Lupin!"  
  
Remus was already in the defensive mode as his heighten senses had heard an automobile pulling into the driveway.  
  
"It's my relatives. What's the time?" muttered Harry.  
  
The mere mention of his relatives made Remus seem incredibly irritable. This evoked curiosity from Snape, but then, he recalled the long list of injuries the boy has.  
  
"Let's just get to the fire place. We need to floo the boy to the school." He growled to the visibly rankled werewolf.  
  
"The school? Why?" Harry could not understand the potions master's decision.  
  
"Your wounds, Mr Potter, require immediate attention. My potions can only hold you together for a short while. We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey before taking you back to headquarters." The snide man sneered. "How do you think your friends will react if they see you in your present state?" Harry snapped his mouth shut and followed behind the potions master with Remus' help.  
  
The front door opened and three silhouettes walked into the house. Light shone in from the street behind them.  
  
"What happened!?" A voice bellowed. This was followed by a scream, and then, a thud. The taller of the two huge silhouettes moved towards the trio and zoned in on the boy. "**You!** You did this! _You and your blasted kind!_" A fat hand grabbed Harry in a vice grip and shook him violently.  
  
Severus immediately realized how the boy got his injuries. He grabbed Vernon's hand. The pudgy man immediately looked up at the offender. "Unhand me you... you freak!" Flecks of spittle flew from his mouth.  
  
If Severus took offense to the remark, he did not show it. "You have been physically abusing the boy!?"  
  
Vernon did not take heed of Severus' comment as he turned back to the boy, raving and with murder in his eyes. "We leave you alone for a short time and this is what we get? I should..." His voice trailed off wincing, strong pain shooting through his hand.  
  
"I ask again, nicely," Vernon could not understand how such a thin man could have such strength. "Have you been physically abusing the boy?"  
  
Vernon nodded painfully as he tried to pull back his hand. Remus looked somewhat stunned by the scene before him. He wanted to take Vernon apart but was shocked that Severus felt the same way.  
  
Snape released the fat muggle, wiping his hands against his cloak in disgust. "I am quite certain that you have been warned against harming the boy, haven't you?"  
  
Vernon looked defiantly at Snape seemingly unafraid, having forgotten about earlier. "This is my house and I do whatever I want!"  
  
Snape smirked and spoke, "I know Muggle law. You can be imprisoned for hitting a minor without cause." Vernon seemed unfazed by Severus' threat.  
  
"And, if they wish to do nothing... let's just say, I am not underage, and laws against me using magic on you do not apply hence." He gave Vernon an evil smirk, his demeanor turning even darker. "_Not to mention the others you'd met before. I'm sure they would want to know how you've been treating the boy._"  
  
The threat felt like a direct hit to the solar plexus for Vernon as he hastily moved away from Snape's reach, almost cowering in fear.  
  
A bright light burst forth from behind a shell-shocked Dudley.  
  
Severus and Remus immediately went into defensive mode. "More Death Eaters!" Harry frantically pulled out his own wand in self-defense, despite his exhaustion.  
  
"Get them!" A shrill scream Harry recognized. Curses blazed forth through the front door; Harry counted seven Death Eaters. Several spells struck the large lump of lard at the doorway, searing chunks of flesh away. Dudley screamed, hitting the carpet with a sickening thud.  
  
"**Dudders!**" shouted Vernon as he ran towards the bleeding Dudley, but was stopped in mid-stride by a cruciatus curse. Thanks to the unexpected human shields, Remus and Severus had enough time to disarm three of the Death Eaters but more curses flew before they could get the remaining four. Severus raised his arm in anticipation of a hit, but the blazing red bolt struck an invisible wall, bouncing off harmlessly.  
  
Severus, surprised, whipped around to see that Harry had gotten his wand up. Remus, equally shocked, recovered quickly and disarmed another two.  
  
"Our hexes aren't working!" One of the Death Eaters scrambled to retrieve his fallen wand. "It's that infernal boy! He is shielding them!" Shrilled Bellatrix. Her lapse in concentration got her hit by a stunner. However, the other Death Eaters came attacking, back in the battle.  
  
"Potter seems be able to counter the spells thrown at us!" Shouted Severus as he dodged a curse.  
  
"Not all. Two just got by him." Replied Remus as he stunned yet another Death Eater.  
  
"True, but he can't have learnt such advanced spells." The ex-Death Eater was dubious.  
  
Bellatrix shock off the effects of the stunner and picked up her wand once more. Screaming like a maniac, she unleashed a barrage of spells and curses with such speed, Severus had some doubt as to whether the brat could deal with turn of events. Luckily, Harry stood up to the challenge; quickly and accurately, he created a shield for most of the curses and energy bolts that rained down on them.  
  
"Resilient wrench!" Snarled Severus as he took down one of the remaining three Death Eaters.  
  
"Yes, but I will get her!" Remus displayed quite a rare temper. Revenge obviously forefront in his mind. Another powerful stunner sent Bellatrix flying into the front door, smashing it.  
  
Having to block spells from several people at once was too taxing for Harry and he was just a beginner at it. Fortunately, Severus had disarmed and stunned the last Death Eater just before Harry's legs buckled. He turned, snagging the injured boy in his arms not a moment too soon.  
  
"Good job, Harry." Remus was positively beaming with pride. Harry returned a weak smile as something dawned on him.  
  
"The Dursleys!"  
  
"Don't worry about them. The Ministry will deal with everything." Severus answered as he carried the boy towards the fireplace. "Failing which, Dumbledore will do."  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Bellatrix struggling up with her wand. As if in slow motion (yes, bullet time reference), she raised her wand at Severus.  
  
"Traitor!" She screeched, causing Snape and Remus to turn together.  
  
She started the killing curse but Harry beat her to the punch. "_Avada Kedavra!_" All the hatred over Sirius's death washed over him, into his wand.  
  
Bellatrix's face froze in shock even as she struck the carpet. Devoid of all life...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A figure stood over Harry as the boy slept. He could not decide if he truly liked the boy, or, was as ever, just using him as the means to an end.  
  
A creak. He reacted automatically; slithering back into the shadows.  
  
Dumbledore walked in with Moody to check on the boy. "He's looking better." His magical eye automatically swirling about its socket to ensure the room's security.  
  
"Yes, a lot better than when Severus carried him into Hogwarts some weeks ago." Dumbledore turned back to the door and slowly walked out, Moody trailing behind to glance back before exiting.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
When Severus carried Harry into the infirmary at Hogwarts, the boy was unconscious. Madam Pomfrey was virtually petrified by his numerous injuries when Severus placed the boy on a bed.  
  
"What happened to the poor boy?"  
  
"The recent wounds are mostly from an attack by Death Eaters on his relatives' home. I suspect the older wounds are from physical abuse."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at the potions master in anger. "Who?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to say. Can you do something for him?" Gesturing to the numerous injuries on Harry.  
  
The woman took stock of all the wounds, running a medical scan, before nodding. "I can fix the newer injuries easily, but the older ones need several days at least, to heal. He'll be fully recovered in two weeks with plenty of bed rest and no further cases of magical strains."  
  
The potions master gave a curt nod. "Dumbledore will be here shortly to check on the boy and make the arrangements. I'm returning to the Muggles to deal with the mess." He left in an angry swirl of robes.  
  
'How odd,' thought Madam Pomfrey, 'he actually seemed concerned for Harry.'  
  
Moody and Dumbledore had been ensconced in the Headmaster's office when Severus had returned from Surrey, an exhausted werewolf in tow. The attack had required multiple memory altering spells be cast on the muggles and the neighborhood, to ensure the continued secrecy of the wizarding world's existence.  
  
Wearily, the werewolf gave his report, only to have the irate potions master rant about Harry's muggle relations.  
  
"Those muggles were abusing him! A young blood-relation dependent on their miserable protection!" With a twisted sneer, the clandestine spy shook his head. "Even the usual Slytherin suspects would be hard pressed to top that... _evil._"  
  
Moody smirked, unnoticed. 'Perhaps the Head of Slytherin has a heart after all.'  
  
"I wonder how the wizarding world will react if they ever find out that their 'Savior' was in fact a suffering soul." The austere man huffed.  
  
Remus gave a small, painful smile. 'At least he now understands Harry's situation better.'  
  
Moody and Dumbledore nodded to each other before Dumbledore looked towards the other two. "Let's go check on young Harry, shall we?" Rising from his seat, he led the way out.

------------------------------------

By the time the four had reached the infirmary, Harry was sitting up on a bed, seemingly devoid of any injuries.  
  
"Harry, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore inquired, but was greeted by vacant emerald orbs, shocking the newcomers.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? What has happened?" A frantic werewolf called desperately for the medi-witch.  
  
"I thought you said his injuries will not heal soon?" The potions master demanded of the medi-witch as he stalked menacingly towards her.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey, resident medi-witch of Hogwarts remained calm, facing the murderous eyes of the potions master. "I healed all I could, and then placed a glamour to hide the rest from view while they slowly heal." Glancing at the slightly bemused old coot, she added: "Headmaster's orders."  
  
"Then, why is he so... so... unresponsive?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey gently replied to the distraught werewolf. "He has been this way since Severus left him in my care earlier."  
  
Moody nodded as he looked at Harry with his magical eye. "He is hurting badly. He will need a long time to heal, both here," pointing to his head, "and here." Pointing to his chest, above his heart. "Not counting the physical injuries."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, facing Severus and Remus. "The two of you will take Harry to Grimmauld Place. Moody and I will join you shortly." Remus nodded sadly, walking off with the two old wizards to retrieve supplies to take along to the headquarters. Madam Promfrey retreated silently back into her office.  
  
Leaving the dark Slytherin standing alone at the foot of the boy's bed. Wondering where in the nine hells did things start going so wrong?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"What's on your mind, Albus?" Moody enquired as they both sat down for a drink.  
  
"I think it's time we found Harry another magical guardian."  
  
Moody looked up from sipping his hip flask. "A godfather, like in the will?" Both eyes staring directly at Albus. "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore easily answered with an odd smile plastered on his face. Moody just sat back and laughed. The laughter seemed suspiciously like two barmy old codgers planning something sinister.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Hi everyone, it's me Gekisou! Co-writer to this fanfic you were reading. The exam period is coming up (in Australia anyway) and all I have to say is... I have no exams! Muahhahahahaha! Well, with that out of my system, let's begin...  
  
As with every chapter since the chapter 5, I will (with a little help from Azer, if she feels up to it) try to answer your reviews of our story. Heads up!

**athenakitty:** What will Snape do with the contract? Will Draco be undeerstanding of Harry being another godson of Snape? Will something nasty happen to the Dursleys? 

**Gekisou:** Yes, I remember you. You have an unhealthy obsession with the Dursleys don't you? I hope the events in this chapter has answered all of your questions... if it didn't, then I'm in trouble...

**emmy:** hello! new reader here! this si a really great story! 

**Gekisou:** Welcome emmy, nice to have you aboard. Thanks for the kind words. Hope you are with us for the long trip to chapter 30 something... We are doing chapter 30 something aren't we Azer??? **Azer:** No idea shrugs if my brain power holds up that long, editing our work.

**Kit:** Good story, lots of promise, but I've gotta say, the italiczation of every fifth word is a tad annoying. 

**Gekisou:** Thank you, thank you. Yes, I agree that the italicization is annoying but Azer ensures me it is not her fault but rather a format problem. We will try to sort this out but hey...

**blueberry300:** "A red sunrise... blood has been spilt this night..."Funny, you didn't mention that you'd be quoting a line from the Lord of the Rings movie. Maybe you should have given them credit? I think so. Write your own story, don't copy another person's!  
  
**Gekisou:** Yes, well, although that was Azer's chapter, I will take the liberty to answer for her. I didn't see the reference, maybe you did and maybe some other people did but I think a lot of people didn't and I think that it was very suited for the way the chapter was written. If you feel, as a LOTR fan, that we have plagiarized something from this great work of art (being a film student I can attest to that) then I apologize. _But for writing our own story, I think it is pretty original... for a fanfic written on a product created by someone else._ _If you want originality per se, then you are in the wrong place._ **Azer:** You know, even though there's lots of words around, it's inevitable that we tend to regurgitate something we tend to like/admire. Don't blame me; it is only a short phrase. Like Gekisou said, if you want originality, _this is fanfiction afterall_.

**athenakitty:** Severus is in rare form? Remus helps Harry? Will Mrs Weasleys send multiple howlers? Harry's a partial future seer? Who's going survive the assult? How's Draco going to take the news?

**Gekisou:** Oh? You again? You are going to be our number one reviewer soon enough. :) Anyway, Severus and Draco is up to Azer but she has some interesting ideas to play on these two Slytherins. Remus will be a factor in our story but after this chapter, he won't be playing a huge part, being unable to enter Hogwarts fulltime and all... Harry is not a future seer... I think, it was just a dream but where that comes up in the future is anyone's guess. From this chapter, I hope we've answered who survived the assault.

**bianca:** I have to say that this is an intriguing story so far. There are a few problems with it though. Problem one, you have no transitions when you jump through time. After reading six chapters three times over I am still not sure where each scene takes place. Problem two, you are extremely vague. This can be a good thing if done right, but your jumping makes it difficult to follow. You mention a snake four diffrent times. I believe that three of the times are the same instance, but am not sure. Problem three, actually all of these tie in together, you really need to work on the timeline. It sounds in one portion of the story as if this has all happend within the span of a few days and at others weeks have passed. Please know that this is not a flame and that I am enjoying the story. This is just to give you an idea of what to work on. Good luck. Bianca  
  
**Gekisou:** You are by far, Azer and my favorite reviewer this period. You write stories too? Azer and I actually came up with a timeline for these first 6 chapters. It was the basis that we started the chapters, of course keeping in mind that Azer and I had different parts of the story to deal. We started pretty linear to each other and then went into 2 different routes. I took care of the past events and Azer moved on to more present day events. So references to the same events over multiple chapters would happen. I guess we should put the timeline up, eventually but yes, we know what we are doing, we just like seeing if others know it too. You put up good points of our writing style but let me assure you that we know what we are doing... most of the time anyway. **Azer:** Hey, I know what I'm doing... well except when I'm a raving insomniac, but hey, _let's not go into that, shall we?_ I only hope that our combined brain-power can last us to the end of this fic... _I get weary of life to fast; too soon._

__  
  
Thanks a lot for your reviews. Sent more! - Gekisou  
  
_Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty_


	8. Chapter 7: Life Hits You In The Face

Life hits you in the face

''Severus, are you certain you condone this?" The wizened old wizard leaned back into his armchair contemplatively, still mauling over the lengthy parchment in his hands. "It hardly seems your style."

"Albus, this is the best plan we have at the moment." Severus Snape, spy extraordinaire for the light wizards of the magical world, growled in frustration. "It is, however, not my plan." Turning away to face out the window, he continued. "It is the plan of your foolhardy _Golden Boy_. I agreed to revise it and run it by you for opinions."

"Ah, that explains things a little better." The barmy old codger chuckled, eyes twinkling brighter than before. "You truly believe this to be the best course of action?"

With a drawn-out sigh, the austere man turned back to face the old wizard. "**Yes**. Do not expect me to repeat myself, and you are not to tell that dratted boy I said so." He glared menacingly at the old wizard.

Appearing lost in thoughts, the old wizard only nodded vaguely. Pursuing the parchment in his hands once more, he voiced his concerns. "There is too much that depends upon the _goodwill_ between you and... Are you certain?"

"Albus! I have every faith in the _goodwill_ you've just mentioned. We need to know where the boy stands in all these... _the brat has the right ideas._" Looking at Fawkes moving restlessly about his perch, the dark man continued with a twisted sneer. "We also have to finalize matters with his muggle relatives." Outside, the giant squid lazily stretched several tentacles above the lake's waters.

Albus Dumbledore, veteran defender against two Dark Lords in the wizarding world, sighed, looking very much more than his 150 odd years in that instant. From his perch at a side of the headmaster's office, Fawkes twittered his opinions on the matter. The clandestine spy watched with scant amusement as the headmaster seemed to be taking the _flaming bird's_ chirping into considerations.

"_Yes_, yes, that is all fine, but don't you think the plan too risky, old friend?"

Dark brows shot up into his hairline as he continued watching the exchange, wondering if the aged wizard had finally lost it. "Albus? Are you feeling well_?_" The silky baritone politely questioned the old coot's sanity.

"Now, Severus. That was not necessary. Fawkes was just addressing his opinions on the matter." The barmy old codger made light of the Potions Master's concerns.

"Surely you jest, Albus. If I may **respectfully** say so, you've lost your marbles!" The dark man frowned. "Brilliant as Fawkes may be, I do not think even a Phoenix is that intelligent as to understand, much less give advice on the matters at hand!" He gave a pointed look at the smugly preening Phoenix.

"Severus, my boy, that's where you are wrong. You see, Phoenixes..."

--------------------

Silver-Grey eyes casually observed the crowds milling by the unnoticeable café he sat at, sipping a steaming cup of tea, inwardly contemplating for the umpteenth time why his austere godfather had chosen to meet at this quaint wizarding café tucked away on the midst of muggle London. '_Perhaps he is as tired of the incessant scrutiny as I am._'

Dressed casually in fine-cut muggle clothes with his ash-blonde hair lightly tousled, he looked every inch a blue-blood with his aristocratic upbringing and mannerisms.

He had arrived long before the prearranged appointment time to familiarize himself with the place, exploring the muggle surroundings with barely restrained enthusiasm; something he never had a chance to do before. Unbidden, the marvel of how muggles had survived without magic struck him - he had to applaud them for no uncertain amounts of ingenuity. Picking up his cup, he sighed in simple contentment.

--------------------

"Wow!" Tonks whistled low. "That sure doesn't seem like a typical Malfoy behavior. Exploring muggle London..." She trailed off abruptly at the glare Snape sent her way. They had been observing the Malfoy heir since his arrival. Hidden in the crowds, Bill Weasley passed their alcove on yet another round of a fixed patrolling route.

After an hour of careful scrutiny, the trio decided that the Malfoy heir had come on his own, as instructed by Severus. Giving Tonks the go-ahead, Severus randomly scanned the street again for possible dark wizards trailing the young Malfoy. As Bill came by his route, Severus signaled discreetly to the red-head. '_ShowTime!_'

The dour man gave another quick scan down the street as he crossed over to the café, noting Tonks settle inconspicuously into a corner of the café in disguise. Inwardly, he fervently hoped that the blonde youth would understand his choice of allegiance, and make a matured choice independent of his father's influence.

--------------------

"Severus!" The young man stood to greet his godfather, passing a critical eye over the elder wizard's clothes. He noted with clear approval at the man's simple, elegant taste of a well-fitted black shirt with tapered pants and leather boots.

Looking up from his assessment, he saw his godfather smirk, amused by his open scrutiny. Mock-glaring at his godfather, the young man sat back, gesturing to a waitress to attend. After the tea order was placed, Draco noticed himself the object of his godfather's silent contemplation. Curious, the blonde spoke up.

"Severus? Is anything wrong?"

Steeling himself for the task at hand, the austere man answered. "I am well, Draco. Just thinking about some things." He made a dismissive gesture. "How have things been for you?"

"I am learning. Management of the family estates, thankfully, is a straight-forward enough process. Staying away from father's... _associates_... however, is another matter." The blonde truthfully replied. "I've had weekly visits from several of them, hoping to enroll me into the Dark Lord's services." He fidgeted, looking down at his lap. "So far, I have evaded them successfully, but I believe not for much longer." The unasked question of '_What should I do?_' resonated in the ensuing silence.

Severus drew in a shaky breath. They had approached the topic far quicker than he had anticipated. 'Draco must really be at his wits end, to so openly seek my advice.' Allowing the moment to stretch as the waitress sat down his tea, Severus decided to lay his cards out.

Clearing his throat, he waited for the young man to look-up before speaking. "I am glad you are able to take your family matters in hand without much trouble, Draco." His subtle compliment did not go unnoticed.

"However, I am more concerned about the _other matter_." He paused. "I will be frank with you and I sincerely hope that you will hear me out to the end before taking a stand." Taking the blonde's silence in stride and murmuring a silencing spell, he continued. "This is privileged information, and I hope you will give it due considerations."

The young man gave a hesitant nod.

Picking up his tea, he took a sip to gather himself. Then launched directly into the heart of the matter.

"**I am a spy**. For Dumbledore and the side of the Light wizards."

Seeing the rapidly paling face of his godson, he hastily held up a hand. "Don't judge me yet. Hear me out, Draco. _Please_." At the blonde's acquiescence, he continued. "I became a spy during the Dark Lord's first reign of power. I had various reasons for choosing this course of action; some which I choose to share with you today."

Steadying himself, he soldiered on. "The Dark Lord is a **half-blood**. His mother was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, and his father a muggle who deserted the then pregnant witch when he discovered her magical heritage."

Obsidian eyes held its steady gaze on shocked Silver-Grey.

"He grew up unhappily in a muggle orphanage, triggering his mad agenda for eradication of muggles and muggleborns from wizarding society." Seeing the disbelief reflected in the depths of the youth's eyes. "This is not a baseless claim, for the Dark Lord's actual name is TOMMARVOLO RIDDLE."

He sipped his tea, clutching its warmth within unsteady hands. "The Dark Lord cares not for the _purity of blood_, as proven time and again by his punishments and torment of even his most _pureblooded_ of loyal followers." Drawing a long breath, he continued. "His sole purpose is to achieve his own agendas and grandiose schemes; making empty promises of power to keep his followers enamored. He will ruthlessly cut down anyone in his way, irregardless of lineage."

Looking out at the afternoon crowd milling about in the afternoon sun, he softly continued. "I regretted my decision once I came to realize the truth. The only choice I had left was as a spy for the Light-side, a position brokered by our esteemed headmaster, in exchange for his protection."

Obsidian eyes stared at his dexterous hands, seemingly seeing the blood-stains of his past.

"For your sake, Draco, I ask that you choose wisely. I will not force a position on you, nor make the decision for you." Locking gazes with the silver-eyed blonde. "Whatever you choose, I remain your godfather, unless you decide otherwise." Softly, he added. "_All I ask_... is that you make a decision you can live with for the rest of your life. **Have no regrets**."

The young Malfoy heir sat in contemplative silence, vaguely observing his astute godfather. Deep down, he knew he had made a decision even prior to his godfather's confession_._ Looking out the windows, into the warm afternoon, he tried to muster a neutral face.

"What comes next, Severus?"

The man laid a hand on his forehead, slowly retreating back into his mask of indifference. "If you choose to side with the light, you are assured of the Headmaster's protection from... everything..."

"Do I have any other option_?_" The blonde wondered aloud bitterly.

Severus paused, considering the boy's words. "You could choose to remain neutral, but that leaves you without any form of protection from both sides." He sighed shaking his head lightly. "I refuse to think of any other choices. I do not want you to risk your life playing both sides." A brief pause. "Surely even you are not so naive as to seek the ministry's protection?"

"Why now?" Soft tones belied the need to know.

"I had to be sure..." Looking directly into Silver-Grey eyes. "You had to make a matured decision, away from your father's influence. I want the decision be based on your own merit." His voice softened. "As Draco, not just as a Malfoy." Sincerity resonated in its clarity.

From a corner, an Auror silently applauded the enigmatic Potions Master, knowing how much the revelations had cost the private, proud man. Increasing her respect for the man. Shifting slightly, she deftly pocketed the shimmering sphere she had been cradling just moments earlier.

--------------------

"Mr Malfoy."

"Headmaster."

"I assume you have made your choice?" A definite nod from the blonde. "Good, good. I would suggest that you be prepared to come to Hogwarts two days before the start of school." Dumbledore paused, looking directly at the young man before him. "You do understand what you are risking_?_" Steady blue eyes beheld Silver-Grey.

"Yes Sir. Professor Snape promised sanctuary, and by extension, your protection." The youth understood the implied question. "My parents and I were never... _close._.."

Nodding, Dumbledore replied. "I see." Looking at the solemn Potions Master, "Severus, I believe you have other things to inform Mr Malfoy of, and arrangements to make?" At the man's curt nod, he continued. "I will leave you both to it then?"

Both Slytherins moved to the door. "Oh, and welcome to the Light side, Draco." His blue eyes twinkling madly as the blonde looked up, surprised by the warmth in the headmaster's voice. Draco grinned, relieved, as he followed his godfather out of the office.

--------------------

The sound of the heavy oak door closing reverberated eerily within the dungeon quarters of the Potions Master. To the silver-eyed blond, it seemed to have been slammed shut upon the end of his old life. He is standing now; on the decision he'd made and the start of a new phase of life. Mind reeling, he sat weakly on the couch; trying to sort out all the additional information he'd been given.

"Wait here, Draco." Was the last thing the blonde heard before his austere Godfather disappeared down the hallway to find his other godson.

He was not too sure what to make of the present situation. Although on the surface it seemed that he hated Harry all-out, in truth, he had no true ill-will against _'Saint Potter'_.

He felt himself more mature than that, well, not initially, but after a few years, he had matured enough to see what his father and mother thought were not necessarily what he thought or agreed with. It didn't mean he accepted muggles unquestioningly or would automatically be nice to everyone around him though: he is still a dark wizard.

'Yet, had he not been taught to heed only the Dark Lord? Had he not been told that the Dark Lord wanted only the best for the pure bloods?' Draco shoved away those swirling thoughts. He knew it redundant to think them; he had agreed, and sided with his godfather. Nothing would change that.

--------------------

"Harry?" The usually acerbic tone was absent from the dulcet tones of the Potions Master. His breath caught lightly in his throat as he peered into his rooms. Framed by the flickering flames of the fireplace, the seated young man seemed a twisted blend of both light and dark. _'A wizened soul trapped within a young body.'_ The epiphany fazed him.

"Yes, Severus?" The bespectacled boy turned to face the man leaning against the half-opened doorway. Bits of parchment lay scattered on his lap, forgotten in his earlier musings.

"Are you ready?" He eyed those bits of parchments warily, knowing some of them to contain thoughts and plans of the young man before him. He wondered when the youth had matured; perhaps away from everyone's notice?

"As much as I can ever be, I suppose." A nonchalant shrug. "It won't be easy. We've been at opposing ends for too long." Pushing his spectacles higher up onto his nose. "Let's get the worst over with, shall we?"

Silently, the austere man held the door open. Putting the bits of parchments aside for later, one mentally exhausted young man stood shakily. Expediently shoving the last visages of his introspections behind his mental defenses for later perusal. _His Slytherin Godfather was too perceptive._

--------------------

"Potter..."

"Malfoy..."

"Ahem." Both sets of eyes turned to face the side where the irascible Potions Master stood impatiently tapping his foot, arms folded with his trademarked raised eyebrow.

With a long-suffering sigh, Harry stuck out his hand. "Harry."

Eyeing the proffered hand, the young Malfoy briefly toyed with the idea of ignoring it. He knew it was not an option. Reaching out, he clasped hands with Potter for the briefest moment, enunciating a low "Draco".

They locked gazes; the tensions palpable.

Clearing his throat again, Severus looked at both 'his' boys. He had their attention. "I shall leave the both of you to sort things out. **No wands, no hexing**. _Play nice!_" Shaking his head, the pernicious Potions Master left the two youths to their devices. He had a 'muggle-bashing' session to plan for. The evil grin that appeared would have sent even the devil running, tail tucked between legs.

--------------------

End of Chapter

OK! It's me, Gekisou! Azer and I are stressing a tad (for me anyway, Azer is stressing badly) on our assignments but that isn't stopping us from giving you guys a great quality chapter. I've noticed that not many people have reviewed the chapter. Why? Was it that bad?! Sob... Anyway, here are my answers to the reviews posed previously. Enjoy them while I sulk in the corner.

**Lily and James Potter:** 'Dumbledore is bonkers he is.' & Stupid Git...harry I mean.

**Gekisou:** ... yeah, we try our best. :)

**Me:** Is it just me or do the chapters read like they are out of order?

**Gekisou:** It's just you... Joking! As I have mentioned in previous reply to review segment, Azer and I thought that the first arc of our story should move forward yet keep various information from the readers til we reach a flashback. Thus, odd number chapters deal with ongoing matters and even number chapters deal with flashbacks. With this present chapter, we have ended that and we are going into a linear storytelling style... I think.

**athenakitty:** Harry finally got one of the two people that he hate? Will Severus be Harry's new guardian? Not nearly enough of Dursley torture. Will Vernon and Petunia get hit by an accidental infertility spell by some random person? Will what happen Harry sort of leak out? Will Snape do some shopping?

**Gekisou:** ... I... I... ok, that first remark is so homosexual (no offence to those who are, of course) and no, this isn't becoming a slash fic. Severus should Harry's new guardian... in private. It is not public knowledge, how that affects them in the long term is another matter... for Azer to deal with. You really have a thing against the Dursleys don't you. Not that I am against that, they are gits, just neccessary gits... I guess. And no, no plans for infertility spell... why did that even come up? Information about Harry leaking out? You never know... Snape? Shopping? Huh? Black is, so, his colour deary.

**Keia:** What this fanfic has made me do:

1) invest in a better dictionary on standby next to com where mi well thumbed oxford has not helped much in keeping up with the authors' language prowess...sigh...

2) invest in the whole series of harry potter books to understand better what these 2 are writing. has not helped much , since i am still at beginner's level , having cleared only bk 1 and movie 3(-- but ohh.. the new movie is so much darker and thought provoking,and everyone seems human n not fairytale.must watch!!) but from the bits i have figured out , this fanfic has taken an interesting turn , whether in terms of character manipulation or storyline, keep up the excellent effort.. i 'll TRY to catch up soon...=] gd luck!

**Gekisou:** Ok. Thanks for the kind words. Hope you're with us for the full run...

Please! For the love of Hermione, send reviews! Thanks and good bye! - Gekisou

- _Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty_


	9. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 8

**Friend or Foe?**

"Wonder where Harry is?" Ron muttered under his breath whilst opening the door of yet another compartment on the Hogwarts Express, in search of the missing Boy-Who-Lived. Not seeing Harry within, he just turned away, not even bothering to return the salutations from the occupants.

From behind, Ginny gave a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe he just wants some time alone. After his recent behavior, I wouldn't be too surprised."

Moving-on tetchily to the next compartment, Ron made no reply. "_Oi_, have you guys seen Harry?" Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked up from their game of Exploding-Snap, replying negative. Grumbling, Ron headed-on, hoping the next compartment would not be full of Slytherins. Ginny hung back to exchange greetings and share a few words with her boyfriend.

"Just my luck. Bloody Slytherins!" Ron sneered as the door slid open to reveal Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Looking for your keeper, Weasel?" Pansy smirked. "Lost without the boy hero?"

"Why You...!"

"Ron!" Ginny arrived, in a nick of time, to haul Ron away from the compartment. "_Stop it_! Let's just keep looking for Harry." Nervously sneaking a glance back at the antagonistic Slytherins, she whispered furiously. "We're outnumbered, and they're spoiling for a fight, especially after what we did to them on the train-ride home last semester!" Ron just stomped angrily off, his ears glowing red from the insult.

As the door of the next compartment slid open, Ron was startled to see his other friend alone. "Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl looked up from a heavy text in her lap, grinning, when she saw the redheaded siblings. "Hi guys." Patting the seat beside her to the younger girl, she marked her page, setting the book aside for the moment. Watching, as the siblings settle their trunks and themselves comfortably in the compartment.

"What were you reading?" The redheaded boy questioned.

"The text for this year's Defense against the Dark Arts."

"School hasn't started yet, Hermione."

Frowning, she replied crossly. "If you must know Ronald Weasley, I want to be better prepared, especially with all the... stuff... that's been... happening... lately..." Her voice faltered. Her weak gestures only indicated the depth of her troubled thoughts.

"Good idea, Hermione. Perhaps I should get started as well." Ginny found the older girl's reasoning logical. "Any recommendations?" She grinned, hoping to ease the awkward tension.

"Urgh, not me. I still say it can wait till school starts." Pulling a face, Ron changed the topic. "We'd been searching for Harry. Have you seen him?"

"Don't you know? He'd left for Hogwarts a week ago... (here, Hermione glanced about nervously as she cast a silencing spell on their compartment, lowering her voice) ...with Professor Snape. Remus, Tonks, and Moody escorted them."

"WHAT? With that... _that greasy git?_" His loud exclamation earned him twin glares from the girls. Then, he cast a sharp look at Hermione. "How did you know about this anyway?"

"I ran into them leaving the headquarters that day." Hermione explained.

"And he talked to you?" Ginny interjected.

"I asked; he replied." Hermione replied, trying to keep her cool composure. "Mind you, it was a very few words." She grimaced at the recollection; it was far from Harry's normal behavior, but she would take what she could get.

"I haven't seen Harry since his Order initiation, much less talked to him." Ron growled. "Why would he talk to you only? I'm his best friend too, aren't I?"

Sighing, Hermione answered. "I told you; I ran into them as they were leaving. I asked and he answered."

Ron cocked a brow. "Convenient, wasn't that?"

"Look Ron, grow up! Don't be such a prat!" Hermione was getting irritated. "_I told you it was a coincidence!_ Get it through your thick head! Harry needs a bit more time to sort things out."

Somewhat taken aback by the outburst, Ron slunk further back into his seat.

Ginny chose this moment to intervene, before their bickering gained any further momentum. "Do you think Harry will be, erm, _you know..._, back to _normal_ soon?"

"Ginny, I don't know the answer to that." The bushy-haired girl sighed wearily. "We can only wait and see."

"Still, I wonder why they left earlier though..." The redheaded girl thought aloud. Her older brother grimly nodded at that.

Hermione thoughtfully opened her book in the ensuing silence. She would keep her own counsel for now. '_There is no need for idle speculations._'

----------

"Have you read the paper Albus?!" Severus Snape stalked angrily into the Headmaster's office, his usually cool façade twisted in seething anger.

Dumbledore looked up from the papers scattered about his desk, locking gazes with the irate Potions Master. Blue eyes twinkling at the man's outburst. "Yes my boy, I believe I have. Interesting stuff, what Ms. Skeeter wrote for the Prophet today."

The Potions Master slammed the newspaper clutched tightly in his hands on the table in response. An ink bottle toppled over in the wake of the man's anger, startling a previously dozing Fawkes with an undignified squawk. "No, not that! The muggle papers. Headlines on the special afternoon edition, in fact!"

The old wizard's cheery mood immediately dissipated. "Muggle papers?"

----------

"You ready to face the lot?"

"Do I have a choice?" The blond scowled. "You should improve your language use. It's positively lacking." Earning himself a green glare for his efforts. ''Oh well, it's your choice, though Severus would insist sooner or later. He's fastidious about stuff like that."

"Why?"

"Proper upbringing and all, I suppose." The blond contemplated. "Though I think his upbringing had loads to do with it as well." He gave a vague shrug.

"You've changed the topic."

"I'm Slytherin; what can I say?" He answered petulantly.

"Prat."

"Gryffindor brat."

A shared grin.

"Think we can shock the school?"

"Perhaps. Though most likely you'll get in trouble with the Weasel and Weaselette." An anticipatory look. "That'll be a sight."

"Humph." The dark-haired youth fumed slightly. "Trust you to crow about that."

"Of course. I take what l can get." He looked smug. "Careful there or you'll start looking like Severus. Wouldn't want to send Weasel into a catatonic state now, would you?" He smirked.

"Prat."

"Get some new vocabulary, boy wonder."

"**Aarrgh!**"

----------

The headmaster's smile disappeared. With Voldemort's resurrection two years ago, he had foreseen troubled times ahead. "It has started then?" Under his orders, Arabella Figg had been keeping a close eye on the muggle news, especially since the incident at the Ministry of Magic. No doubt she would be owling shortly about this latest happening.

"Five muggles killed at King's Cross today." The austere Potions Master summarized. "Struck by a bolt of lightning when it was clear out."

"You think Voldemort is picking up the pace of his attacks?" He stroked his beard contemplatively.

"What else could it be? We have no doubts of his agenda. "

Albus looked gravely at his companion. "It seems rather random."

"They're Death Eaters! Besides, the Dark Lord is hardly the sanest wizard alive." The astute wizard was riled. "For Merlin's sake, Albus! We don't know what the Dark Lord is planning exactly. We have no way of obtaining insider information now."

"True, but muggles were killed when so many of the wizarding population were about..." The old wizard puzzled.

"Wait! Wizarding population?" He raised a brow questioningly.

''My dear boy, have you forgotten? The students return today." The barmy old coot chided the dark wizard. "The Hogwarts Express left King's Cross this morning."

The acerbic Head of Slytherin sat heavily down in an armchair. His impassioned façade morphed into one that of an unadulterated look of horror. "**Circe!** He's targeting the families of muggleborn students."

----------

"You think we're late?"

"Can you be more oblivious to the time? If we don't hurry, we won't be ready when they arrive." He scowled at the blond. "Why'd you need that much time to primp anyway? What are you, a girl?"

"I'm a Malfoy. Image is important." Looking somewhat snobbishly at his compatriot. "Didn't your family teach you that? I expect most families would."

"Don't mention my family." The emerald-eyed youth groused, mood rapidly deteriorating. "Just drop it Mal... Draco."

"Sore topic huh?"

"More than... oomph!" Harry walked into a solid obstacle in his path, and promptly fell. "Ouch."

"Err..." the Malfoy heir was inarticulate.

"Here, let me help you up." The wizard proffered a hand to help the youth up. "You're not hurt, are you?" Taking a cursory glance over the young wizard, mentally pegging them as upper level students.

"No... No." Harry finally looked up at the man who ran him down. "Err, thanks."

"Ah, Mr. Potter." The older wizard noticed the lightning bolt scar. "I was wondering when I might meet you."

"Erm, pardon me, but who are you?" The tactless youth asked. The older wizard had a familiar air about his person, but Harry was sure he'd never met the man before. "I don't believe we've met?"

From behind the Boy-who-Lived, Draco carefully observed the exchange. He could not quite put his finger on it, but his instincts were seldom wrong. '_This wizard is dangerous._' He noted the strange glint in the wizard's eyes even with his countenance seemingly open and friendly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Extending a hand to the youth before him. "Faindri Noom. The new Defense against the Dark Arts professor." He shook Harry's hand briefly. Looking further behind, at the other youth. "And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." Shaking the proffered hand briefly, eyes widening slightly as he felt the tightly restrained flow of magic.

"Ah, the scion of the House of Malfoy." Eyes piercing as he looked over the blond youth. "I can't believe I didn't spot the similarities earlier." Looking from one youth to the other. "I didn't think the Hogwarts Express had arrived yet?"

"Err, we're here earlier at the Headmaster's request."

"A project to complete, right Harry?" The blond nudged the other youth for support.

"Yeah."

"That's interesting." Noom quirked a brow. "The headmaster must have forgotten to notify the faculty of your presence."

"The headmaster only informed the relevant faculty members, Noom." The Potions Master interrupted the tête-à-tête in the corridors with his timely arrival. "Messers Malfoy and Potter, the Headmaster awaits." With a curt nod at the new DADA professor, he swept off with both youths trailing behind him. As they rounded a corner, the dark wizard noted the eyes of the newly appointed professor trained on the boy wonder. He mentally catalogued that tidbit for later review.

Faindri Noom watched steadily as Harry left his range of vision.

----------

"What was that all about?" The stern Potions Master questioned his two charges once they were out of earshot from the new faculty member. "A project? Headmaster's request? Care to explain?" His brow arched.

"We ran into the new DADA professor on our way to the Great Hall. Literally." The blond cautiously explained to his Godfather. "He recognized Pot... er, Harry, introduced himself, and questioned our being here at Hogwarts before the Express arrived."

"We didn't know how to explain without revealing any important information he might not have been aware of, so..." The dark-haired boy took up.

"The both of you make an interesting team... when you choose to work together." The stoic wizard commented. "You back-up each other well enough." He grimaced. "I should have to keep a closer eye on you both for any connived mischief."

Both his boys grinned at the subtle compliment.

Turning the conversation back to the topic of the new professor, the Head of Slytherin cautioned. "Faindri Noom is dangerous. Cunning and opportunistic, he was well-versed in quite a variety of spells in his day. I doubt if that has changed." Looking solemnly at both his charges, he advised. "Do not let him catch either of you unawares. We have no actual proof of his allegiances, thus I want you both on your guards around him." Locking gazes first with emerald, then silver-grey, he finished. "Try to stick within observable distances with each other; cover each other's back. It should be easier with Dumbledore's new arrangements for you both." At twin nods of acquiesce, he led the way through to the Great Hall with a dramatic swirl of black robes.

----------

"Oh, do stop fidgeting, Ron!"

"I can't help it. Who knows what the greasy git has done to Harry." The redhead exclaimed up-righteously. "Harry must have been hexed or under a curse to have left willingly with the greasy git!"

"I can't believe what you're saying, Ronald Weasley! Listen to yourself." Hermione huffed in irritation. "Dumbledore trusts the Professor. It is good enough for everyone else, including Harry. Why can't you just let the matter be?"

"She's right, you know." Ginny added her own opinion. "Professor Snape had been tutoring Harry at the headquarters, and they seemed to have finally started getting along." Staring out the window of the carriage, she continued in a softer tone. "I don't know about you, Ron, but I am glad that Harry is slowly healing and putting Sirius' death behind him. Even if his choice of companionship or confidant is not one of us or someone we totally approve of."

"Well, I don't approve of that bastard, that's what!" Ron retorted. "Why can't it be anyone else?"

"Because it's Harry's choice." Hermione cut off Ron before he could continue shooting his mouth off. "And you'll do well to remember that. You'll risk his friendship if you can't accept his choice."

"I'm his best friend, Hermione! It's supposed to be me that he can talk to! "

"Can you relate to his loss then? Do you know how to get rid of his nightmares?" The bushy-haired girl shot back. "I suggest you observe Harry carefully before you say all those stuff to him. You might end up regretting otherwise!"

----------

"Ah, my boys, you are prompt. I trust Severus had no trouble locating you both?" The wizened headmaster peered at the youths over his half-moon spectacles, eyes twinkling.

"No sir." The blond replied as Harry shook his head.

"I have a piece of news for the both of you." Looking towards the figure of the prim deputy head mistress, he continued. "After much discussion among your Heads of Houses, we have decided to room the both of you together for this school year." Holding up his hand to forestall any comments, he elaborated. "Now, before you protest, let me explain the reasoning for such a move."

Ticking-off his fingers, he spoke. "Firstly, this allows you both interact with each other, outside the scrutiny from the rest of your housemates. Secondly, this makes it easier for you both to interact with Severus, and by extension, the Order. Thirdly, this will provide you both better protections from anyone with ill-intents. Fourthly, it will make additional training easier to arrange. And finally, you will have some reprieve from curious dorm-mates if you get any nightmares." The last reason was for Harry's greater benefit. "Now, any protests?"

"Erm, not since you put it that way, Headmaster." The Malfoy heir agreed.

"No, professor." The boy-who-lived agreed as well.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I shall leave Minerva to give you both your new schedules. Severus will answer your questions if you have any." And with that, the esteemed old wizard left whistling merrily.

After fixing their new schedules with professor McGonagall, they turned to their Godfather.

"There will be no petty squabbles or rivalries. If anyone wants to visit either of you at your new quarters, I want the other to be around, and I expect to be notified beforehand for permission." He spoke grimly. "It is for your own protection." Pointing to a table positioned inconspicuously to a side of the Hall, he continued. "That will be your new table for inter-house relations, an idea of the Headmaster's. The both of you will take your meals there and your friends may join you. It is spell-shielded. Now that Draco has openly declared his side, we can expect some disturbances." Looking at both his Godsons. "Let us hope they are minor and few between."

At his grim pronouncement, they took their seats at their new table to await the arrival of the rest of their schoolmates.

----------

Hermione, Ron and Ginny entered the Great Hall together, following the rest of their Gryffindor year-mates.

"Where's Harry?" Ron started searching for Harry as soon as he entered.

Noticing someone waving at them, Hermione took a closer look. She gasped. "It's Harry!"

"Wha...? Where?" Ron was confused. "He's not at the Gryffindor table, Hermione."

"No, he isn't." The bushy-haired girl seemed slightly disorientated. Following her gaze, Ginny and Ron simultaneously found the missing Golden Gryffindor – seated at a side table, and with Draco Malfoy no less!

As the Hall started to quiet down, the three Gryffindors rushed to get seated before the sorting began. Paying attention with only half a mind on the Sorting Hat's song and the subsequent new students, Hermione started second-guessing the presence of one Slytherin ferret sharing the same table with her best friend without palpable animosity. She wondered why they had been granted new seating arrangements, and was barely restraining her curiosity.

Ron paid the Sorting Hat no heed, and for once, he even ignored the growls of hunger from his stomach. Periodically glaring at the slimy Slytherin that dared to share a table with his best friend, Ron allowed himself to speculate on the whys and how of the matter. He was determined that the first chance he gets, he'll demand from Harry why he was betraying their friendship with that ferret!

Eyeing the duo at the solitary table, Ginny shifted uneasily in her seat. She could sense her brother's fiery temperament rapidly mounting. The fact that Malfoy would share a table amicably with Harry surely meant that something big – and likely important – had happened to affect that change. She wondered if the change was something she could readily accept. Looking down the table, she noted most of the Gryffindors displaying barefaced curiosity at the sight afforded to them, and a few rumors already started spreading. Whatever the case, she hoped that they could contain the rumors before they got out of hand. Turning her attention to the Slytherin table, she noted most of the upper years held speculative looks in their features though their mouths were clammed tight.

From the High Table, three pairs of eyes individually assessed the escalating tensions. Then, Dumbledore stood up.

THE END

Helloooooo Springfield... err... never mind. Hi, it's Gekisou, one half of the dynamic duo who has brought you this fanfic, sponsored by... no one in particular. Anyway, as you can see with this new chapter, Azer and I have gone into a more linear style of story writing. We had a lot more communication in the making of the chapter and we hope you'll continue to enjoy it. With that out of the way, let's head on to the reviews.

**Pi:** Bush's rather unique speaking patterns aside, irregardless is a double-negative. When you say, "He will ruthlessly cut down anyone in his way, irregardless of lineage," you are saying that Voldemort will cut down anyone in his way with regard to lineage. Irregardless isn't a word. Good chapter though... I can't wait to see how Draco and Harry get along.

**Gekisou:** You and me both. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, who would have thought it.

**Lynn-50670:** I love this story! It is so good. It reminds me of something that I just can't place. It's funny 'cuz I never would have imagined the whole Snape-is-his-godfather thing, but I could see it happening now. What was Dumbledore gonna say to Snape about Phoenixes? Update soon! 

**Gekisou:** Heh, yeah, we did the whole godfather thing just to be different from the other hundreds of fics that say Snape is Harry's father. Heh.

**Phire Phoenix:** this cliffie is absolutely evil!

**Gekisou:** What are you talking about? All our cliffies are equally evil. :P

OK! That's it for this chapter. Do keep those reviews coming. After 8 chapters and only 39 reviews (half of which belong to Athenakitty), Azer and I feel like "_where's the appreciation?_" So please, R & R. See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Life In Itself

Chapter 9  
**Life in itself**

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" Taking the opportune moment to cast a glance through the numerous ranks of students, the grandfatherly old wizard paused for further dramatic effect. "All students should note that the dark forest is forbidden, and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has added a new list of products banned from the corridors. It is displayed in his office, should any of you be interested to take a look." His blue eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

"Most of the new ones are WWW products, you know?" The dark-haired youth whispered aside to his blonde companion. His companion only arched an eyebrow in response, succeeding in drawing-out a tiny grin from said youth.

"As you have probably noticed by now, the upper years especially, we have an additional table in the great hall." He paused for the less observant students to note the addition. "Now, this particular table is for the sake of inter-house relations," he cast his eyes at the fidgeting redheaded student at the Gryffindor house table. "And young Messers Malfoy and Potter have kindly agreed to my request to be the firsts, of what I hope will be many, at trying it out."

That said, the volume of chatter increased throughout the great hall. Speculations aplenty as the students buzzed with excitement. "Should anyone else be interested, you are most welcome to join that table anytime over the school year." Pausing slightly for the murmurs to die out.

"Now, let us welcome this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Gesturing as the singular hooded figure seated at the teachers' dais sketched a slight bow. "Professor Faindri Noom." Polite claps sounded throughout at his introduction. "Professor Noom comes highly recommended by his alma mater, Drumstrang, and I believe his prior work in this field have been of great contribution to the wizarding world at large." He glanced cheerily at the gathered students before him. "I trust that you all will welcome him amongst us and treat him with due respect." Rubbing his hands together in a seemingly anticipatory gesture. "Excellent. Let the feast begin!" A clap.

"Well, let us hope we should be safe from any hexes this meal." The blonde muttered under his breath as the food appeared.

* * *

'_Hmm, inter-house relations eh?_' The DADA professor paused slightly in consuming his meal. '_I suppose that was what they were referring to a few days ago. A project for the Headmaster indeed._' He snorted. '_Though I will not presume anything with the Malfoy heir._' Sneaking a glance at the two young wizards. '_That boy has been brought up a Slytherin through and through._'

* * *

_'Noom seems to be observing the boys quite closely. This needs some looking into. Wonder what his motive is. Could he be...?'_ He lifted his cutlery, absently picking out his favorite foods from amongst the dishes before him. _'That wizard is Slytherin to the core. I should remind the boys to be wary of him again. Constant vigilance, as Mad-Eye always insists.'_ Glancing at the outwardly enthusiastic headmaster. _'I wonder if the information we requested about the victims at King's Cross has arrived.'_ Mentally ticking-off the muggleborn families in his mind for possibilities. He did not relish the old coot's position of having to inform said students of their plight.

* * *

'_Hermione sure doesn't seem to mind much that Malfoy and Harry are sitting together. Wonder what she makes of the whole deal here?_' Looking to her seething brother, she thought. '_Boy, I sure won't like to be in Harry's shoes when Ron gets to him..._' She shuddered, knowing too well her own brother's infamous temperament. '_And they said I inherited mum's temper. Who's kidding?_'

* * *

**Bang!** A dramatic swirl of black as the figure stalked towards the front of the class. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class…" Here the stoic potions master paused to glare across at the huddled first years. "As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making…" 

"Yup, that is definitely Sev at his best!" The blonde whispered to his dark-haired companion as they peered fugitively out at the first years in the dungeons having their first ever potions lesson with the feared Head of Slytherin. His companion snorted, the noise garnering a quick glance over the shoulder from the black-clad form standing before the class, mid-way through his well-remembered speech. _His eyes_ narrowed at sight of the cracked-open door to _his office_.

"Uh-oh, I think he knows we're here." The blonde gulped. "He will be so mad that we've interrupted his speech."

"Sssh! Here, take hold of this corner and cover yourself." His dark-haired companion hastily handed him a part of a shimmering cloak, even as he eased himself under its shelter.

Eyes widening in disbelief, the blonde followed suit, even as the speech continued from the other room. Hearts pounding, both teens continued to quietly watch the notorious Potions Master terrorize the first years through the small crack of the open office door. So engrossed in observing the first years, it wasn't until the door opened and a black-clad form entered, closing the door soundly behind him that they startled.

"I know you are both in here." The Head of Slytherin pronounced silkily. "Get out from under that blasted cloak!" With wry grins and shuffling feet, both young wizards revealed themselves, earning a snort from their godfather.

"I should have known that the two of you would soon be up to mischief." Looking at both boys in concern. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is just fine and dandy." Came the sarcastic drawl from the Malfoy scion. At the raised eyebrow from his godfather, he elaborated. "We are just trying to get some peace and quiet before our first class later. Both of us are not in the mood to face those insipid gawkers."

"Really Severus, we didn't mean to interrupt, but hearing your speech…" The dark-haired youth grinned cheekily. "It was nostalgic."

A long-suffering sigh. "Whatever am I to do with the two of you?"

"You could order us some breakfast and offer us sanctuary here in your office until our class later." The blonde eagerly suggested, even as his godbrother nodded enthusiastically to the proposal.

"Oh all right. Brats, the both of you." Fake snarling, the Potions Master snapped his fingers for assistance from the house-elves. "You know, the two of you should act more like your actual ages."

"We are simply making up for lost-time." The dark-haired youth quipped.

"I do not believe this." A roll of his eyes. "Do not touch any of my things, and for Circe's sake, keep quiet." Turning away, cloak swirling furiously, he issued a final admonishment before heading out. "No more interruptions! There are first years that I have to terrorize."

As the door slammed shut, both wizards giggled like young children. "Guess there is no time like the present to instill the fear of Merlin and the Potions Master in those little first years!"

* * *

The newly appointed DADA professor stood before the entryway into his classroom, hearing murmurings of the students beyond. Professor Faindri Noom wondered what had caused such fervent discussions even as he mentally prepped himself for his class. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door, and entered, immediately perceiving the reason for the ruckus. 

'_Potter and Malfoy seated together. Hmm, will the wonders ever cease? Guess that answers one of the questions.'_ He thought to himself, as the class quieted themselves in his presence. "Good morning everyone. I am Professor Faindri Noom, and I will be your DADA professor for this year of your Hogwarts school-life." He let himself take in the entire cohort of Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years seated before him, silently assessing each one of them as his gaze swept over them.

Slamming his heavy text upon his table, he managed to startle most of them. "Now, I have heard that most of the previous DADA professors were not on par, however I hope that you will not expect me to be a lenient taskmaster." Here, he paused to send a glare at a fidgeting redhead. _'Redhead, Gryffindor. Hmm, a Weasley, I presume.'_ He arched a brow. "Mr. Weasley! Are you already refuting my claims?" Said youth straightened upon being addressed, hastily shaking his head in vehement denial.

"Good. Otherwise, you might sorely regret setting yourself against me." Opening the heavy text, he turned to the pre-selected page. "Turn to page 394 of your text."

A hand immediately shot up. "But sir, why are we starting from the middle of the text?" A brunette witch from Gryffindor addressed him.

Raising his brow, he calmly answered. "I merely wish to illustrate a point to the class, Ms Granger, I presume?" Seeing her blush at his condescending tone. "Now, please read through the page, and tell me what you think."

Brow furrowed, the Gryffindor resident know-it-all tackled the page. "But sir, something is wrong with this text. It says here that - ."

"Precisely." Here, he picked up his text, closed it, and tossed it into the bin beside his table. It was promptly set aflame and turned to ash. Turning back to his flabbergasted students, he made his point. "Do you really think that DADA can be learnt by just reading the text?" Shaking his head, he continued. "To learn defense, one must be prepared to **DO IT!**" He walked down the aisle. "Wands out! And stand up." Turning back to the front of the room. "I will first demonstrate a spell and its counter-curse at the start of each lesson, and I expect all of you to grasp at least the rudiments of it by the end of each class. You will all practice in pairs under my supervision."

Facing the class once more, he raised his wand in subtle casting, clearing the desks and chairs aside. "I am sorry to make you waste galleons on such tasteless drivel." He grinned unapologetically. "Henceforth, the text is only a reference for you outside of this room. Here, in this room, I expect action. Now, this is today's spell..."

* * *

Outwardly paying attention, Draco was busily observing the DADA professor rather than the spell being demonstrated. He had sensed something odd about the new DADA teacher since they had first met, although he could not quite put his finger on it. He had not told his suspicions to anyone yet but his godfather's warning had made him a lot more cautious around Noom. Patiently, he waited for the class to end, so he could discuss it with his godbrother.

* * *

"Just look at them…" An agitated Ron whispered to no one in particular, although Hermione could distinctly hear his grumbles. She gave him a quick sidelong glance, breaking her concentration from class for a short moment. 

Both Harry and Draco were paying attention to the professor's demonstration, seemingly at ease in each others' company. It was nothing that the others in the class had ever seen before. The greatest rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins in the history of Hogwarts – baring the founders – and now, they were acting like… friends… somewhat.

"Harry, what's happened to you? How can you stand that git…?" Ron poked his supposed best friend in the back, demanding attention from the boy-who-lived.

Slam! A book landed before Ron, abruptly cutting him off in the middle of his furious ramblings. Ron glanced up in shock. Professor Noom stood before his desk, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Uh-oh…"

"Mr. Wesley! While I don't ask for much, I do require my students to pay attention in class!" Ron was gasping like a fish out of water, as Noom whirled away. "If you are truly so prepared Mr. Wesley, show me, how do you block this?" With that, he swung around and shot out a multi-hued spell at the redhead.

Stunned, Ron stood unmoving, the spell zooming towards him, impact eminent; yet, it exploded into nothingness just before it struck.

The whole class gasped in unison. A professor outright attacking a student without warning! It was unheard of, even in DADA class.

Professor Noom's reaction was unexpected. He smirked, facing the Gryffindor Golden Boy and the Prince of Slytherin. "Not bad at all, Mr. Potter. At least someone was paying attention in class. 10 points to Gryffindor for being a quick study."

Hermione fussed over the still shell-shocked redhead, whom was trembling lightly. She looked up at the professor, anger wrought across her face. "You had no right!"

The DADA professor raised a finger to silence her tirade. "Now class, this is why just theory from a book will not save you from attacks. Mr. Potter, can you explain to the class what you just did?"

Harry was stumped. He had lifted his wand arm on reflex, raising a barrier to save Ron. Not knowing what to say, as they had yet to learn such advanced spellwork in school. He could not explain without revealing how he had known the spell. He could sense Draco's blatant curiosity from beside him.

"Well, Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry sir, I just reacted." The young wizard shrugged.

"Instinct?" A rhetorical question. "Hmm, crude but effective. Now class, note that I will test you from time to time, like I had just done."

"With all due respect sir, if that spell had actually hit…" The brunette witch accosted the still smirking professor.

"Ms Granger," Noom addressed the vexing young witch. "That was a spell for warts, easily undone. Given that, your friend was in no actual danger." Turning to the entire class. "However, it would behoove all of you to know that I would not be so easy on you in future."

As Noom proceeded with his lesson, the Malfoy scion whispered to his Gryffindor godbrother. "Doesn't he strike you as weird?" He received a quizzical look in return. "He cast the spell without a wand. Only incredibly powerful wizards… or warlocks can do that."

Hearing that, the dark-haired wizard glanced towards Noom with narrowed eyes, remembering their godfather's warning. "More than meets the eyes…"

* * *

"Harry! Wait up." 

"Hermione." The dark-haired youth turned to greet his friend, waiting for her to catch up with them. Draco, by his side, stopped in mid-stride, to lean casually against the wall to await his new godbrother have this all-too-awkward conversation in the middle of a corridor enroute from the Defense classroom.

The Gryffindor know-it-all had no prior chance to talk to Harry. After the opening feast the night before, both Harry and Draco had left swiftly with Severus, and neither had been seen until the first lesson this morning. With the rumor-mills running at an all time high and the speculations were actually hitting close to the truth for once. Somewhat. Maybe. Probably not. Evidently, the two were said to be housed together and would continue to be segregated from the rest of the school on most occasions, aside from classes.

Looking around Harry, she spared a quick glance at the Malfoy scion. "Does he have to be around?"

Looking at his friend with a slight frown, the emerald-eyed boy replied curtly. "We are supposed to look-out for each other - under Dumbledore's orders." He shrugged with a sheepish look. "Don't see much way around that... Besides, we need the time to get used to each other."

"Oh. I didn't know you were following the headmaster's orders. What is it exactly that you have to do?" The bushy-haired Gryffindor queried her friend.

"Erm, look Hermione, I'm not exactly comfortable discussing this in a corridor, so... "He glanced back at the blonde, exchanging a pointed look with him." Perhaps you'll like to join us in our rooms to discuss this."

"What? So you're never going to be back at Gryffindor Tower?"

"Erm, Hermione..." He glanced around. "Headmaster's orders, remember. Not much choice is there?"

The trio fell into an awkward silence as they walked down the hallways towards one of the areas that were restricted to all but the staff of Hogwarts. The bushy-haired girl looked somewhat perplexed as she took in the dungeon entrance. "The dungeons? Isn't there a better place more readily available?" She queried her two silent guides.

"Well, the old coot wants us closer to Severus." The blonde casually replied, seeing his godbrother busy with unlocking their chambers.

"Malfoy! How can you call the headmaster names?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "He sure doesn't mind us calling him names. In fact, he even encourages it."

"Harry!" The dark-haired boy turned to face his prefect-friend.

"Draco's right and you know it. Dumbledore's not exactly sane, you know." He lightly chastised his friend, his grin softening the words. "Welcome to our humble abode... This way, Hermione." He gestured her inwards.

"I'll just firecall Sev to let him know." At Harry's nod, the blonde swept towards the fireplace.

After making sure that the door was secured, Harry crossed over to the kitchenette to get some tea for them all, at which he noticed Hermione looking about the simple rooms, even peering into their shared bedroom. He shook his head at her curiosity. 'She'll never really change.'

"Look, if you want, I'll head into the bedroom. Give you two a little privacy." Draco hinted cheekily as he turned away from the fireplace, but the innuendo seemingly went over unnoticed by both Gryffindors.

"Draco, it's all right." Harry answered. "Besides, you'll have to help me with the general explanations. Might as well get the entire explanation over with at once. Here." He passed the tray of tea things over for the silver-eyed teen to set out while he headed back to the kitchenette to snag some cookies to go with it.

Hermione silently observed the casual interaction between Harry and Malfoy with slightly narrowed eyes. To her, both young men seemed to have broken-through their usual facades to be able to interact so… familiarly... yet it was not what they had earlier presented to the rest of the school. Even more piqued than previously, she could barely wait for Harry to return to the couch to launch into her barrage of questions.

"Harry James Potter, what exactly is going on?" She looked at said young wizard. "Why did the Headmaster put the both of you together? Have you heard the rumors that have been circulating since last night? Well?"

The emerald eyed young wizard looked at his friend with a small grin. "You know Hermione, if there is one constant in the Universe, it is your thirst for knowledge."

In return, she just looked weirdly at the two wizards sitting beside each other on the couch. "Harry, you're not going to tell me you're… gay, are you?"

"**WHAT!**" The messy-haired young man exclaimed, nearly choking on his tea. "Hermione! What were you thinking!" hastily setting down his tea cup lest something worse happened.

Beside him, the self-proclaimed Slytherin prince sputtered indignantly while trying to control his laughter. "Us? Gay?" Crazed laughter erupted; uncontainable.

"Hermione, listen to me." Harry gestured to Draco and himself. "We're not gay, or whatever you call it. There is an actual valid reason behind Dumbledore's decision." Taking a deep breath to fortify himself, he continued. "You understand that this has to stay within these rooms, don't you. Please, you can't tell anyone else about this, not even Ron, not unless we choose to tell them." At her hesitant nod, he let out his breath. "What do you know about Snape and me?"

Even confused by this vague question, Hermione knew what Harry was alluding to. She nodded. "Few people, even within the Order, know about it. I actually knew this prior…" She trailed off, before coming to a resolve. "Professor Snape told me about it, once, at Grimmauld place." She confessed, hoping that Harry would not get upset with her. "He told me that he is your new godfather, and he asked a few general questions about your upbringing and personality quirks." Seeing the young wizard stiffen up slightly, she was quick to defend her actions. "At that time, you'd seem to need all the help you could get. I did not betray your trust Harry. Please believe me."

The young wizard had to concede that his friend was right. He had needed the help, and he could not now deny it. Softly, he reassured his friend. "It is all right now, Hermione. I don't blame you." At this, his godbrother placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Well, at least that was one part of what I had wanted to tell you." That secured the Gryffindor prefect's attention. "The second part is something that is not commonly known. Severus has another godson."

"What? Who is it?"

"Me."

"Malfoy?" She looked between both boys in bewilderment. Suddenly, things clicked in her mind as her brain processed the information given to her. "Oh!"

"Oh indeed, Granger."

"So, that makes me and Draco here sort of like brothers." Harry finally finished.

"Gay?" Draco snorted inelegantly. "Granger, you really have an overactive imagination."

With a rosy blush staining her cheeks, Hermione apologized. "Well, Harry was really awkward about it, and reading those signs, and that the both of you seemed to have suddenly gotten comfortable with each other overnight…"

"Hermione, we didn't just spend last night together." At her raised brow, he quicken amended. "I didn't mean it like that! Circe! You sure have a one-tracked mind. As I was saying, Draco and I had to spend several days together to get this comfortable with each other, as well as the fact that we had to do a 'family talk' thingy with Severus and the aid of truth serum, well… I guess you can see the picture."

"Yeah, believe me when I say this Granger; it wasn't a pretty party, that 'family talk' we had with Sev. Two words; violence and history."

"There was just so much to work out between us." The emerald eyed wizard said softly. "It wasn't easy for me to share so much of everything with anyone, and it didn't help that we could not omit anything because of the truth serum."

"Harry…" The brunette witch was at a loss for words.

"Well, there you have the facts." The blonde held the Gryffindor prefect's gaze. "Now, tell us what are the rumors you have heard…"

* * *

The Game of Truths

"Now that the ground rules are clear, this is how we will proceed. Harry, you will take the first dose. Draco will start off with one question, and then I will ask one question. It will be a small dosage, and should wear off easily in ten minutes." He looked towards the silver-eyed wizard. "Then, Draco, you will take a similar dose, while Harry asks one question, followed by myself." Indicating the ominous rack of potion vials that was on the table top with a graceful sweep of his hand. "I will go after Draco, and both of you will get to ask me a question each, after which we will take a short break before doing the procedure again." Looking intently at both his boys. "Are we all clear on what will be happening?"

"Sev, do we really have to do this?"

"Yeah, isn't there another way?"

"Believe me, this is not my preferred choice either, but as Albus had pointed out, this makes sure that we are all on equal footing, and takes much lesser time than any other methods – time which we are hard pressed for. As you both know, school starts in two days." Picking up a vial of mild truth serum. "This ensures that honesty is the basis for our newly established family unit." He cleared his throat gruffly. "Now, are we all clear on what will be happening?"

At the reluctant nods from both teens, the Potions Master beckoned the dark-haired young wizard close, placing three drops carefully on his tongue. "Ready?" Obsidian eyes peered into bright emerald, taking in the slightly potion-induced haze.

"Yes."

"State your full name."

"Harry James Potter."

"Good. Draco you may start."

"Pot… Harry, how was your home life with your muggle relatives? Can you give us a brief description?"

"Yes. I grew up in the cupboard under the stairs, until my first Hogwarts letter appeared. I was then relocated to Dudley's second bedroom as the Dursleys were afraid that the wizards would know how they had been treating me, and wreak havoc upon them." Taking a short pause, the dark-haired young wizard closed his eyes briefly in painful recollection. "Since the age of four, I had been expected to help out around the house to earn my keep, and if I failed to do something to their satisfaction, they would punish me. I attended a muggle primary school in the neighborhood with Dudley, and was dressed in his cast-offs. Aside from the Dursleys, I was primarily in the care of Mrs Figgs when the Dursleys went away."

"Oh." The blonde was dumbstruck.

"Harry…" The austere man hesitantly asked. "Did those muggles ever abuse you in any capacity?"

"Well, if I failed to do something to their satisfaction, they would scold me and punish me by locking me in my cupboard without food or light for several days. I would get slapped by aunt Petunia if I made mistakes during cooking; otherwise it's generally Uncle Vernon who belted me and locked me up in the cupboard. In the summer before second year, he actually put bars on my windows. This summer, however, he got much worse – possibly malicious because of the Order's threats at King's Cross when they picked me up. Dudley and his gang used to play 'Harry Hunting' when we were younger, with the usual sort of bullying and intimidation tactics. They made sure no one would dare befriend me."

"Harry…" The usually stoic wizard was hard-pressed to maintain his neutral countenance. Reaching out his hand to lay over that of his charge. A subtle show of comfort. He addressed his other charge. "Draco."

The blonde youth turned from his musings on the boy-who-lived to his godfather, meeting the obsidian gaze, nodding slightly.

The elder wizard carefully observed as the requisite three drops of truth serum was ingested. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"State your name."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Good. Harry?"

"Mal… erm, Draco, what was your home life like?" Thinking it best to stick to general questions that avoided their previous clashes.

"I've lived in the family manor from my birth and was left mainly in the care of house-elves and my tutors before Hogwarts. Father seldom spent time on me due to the nature of his work and businesses. Mother, though doting, was more interested in living the high life than to care for a young child. As theirs was an arranged marriage between pureblooded families, there was not much love to begin with. Thankfully, Sev would visit occasionally and had been there for me most of the way for the important things that mattered most to me."

"……" Harry cleared his dry throat. "Guess we were somewhat similarly brought up, being kept in solitary environs huh?" He received a vague shrug from the blonde for his comment.

"Draco, tell us why you chose to join the light side?" The tenebrific Potions Master wanted to know – it was important to him.

"There are several reasons. The most important one being that you – my godfather – had chosen such, and I refuse to be a disappointment to you. You had always been there for me. Then, there is the fact that I have no wish to join or serve a monster. I do not agree with his methods, and I have my pride as a Malfoy after all. Can't see myself as being willing subservient – bowing and scraping my way through life. Last, there is that luck that Potter, Harry here is known for. I figured that chances of survival by his side are probably higher than remaining as a neutral party in the coming war." His voice trailed off.

The dark-haired youth looked at the young Malfoy with a thoughtful expression, even as Severus took in his godson's sincere words. Having his rationale laid out thus, Severus could see that the boy-who-lived had no trouble readily believing his godbrother.

* * *

The redheaded young witch glanced about the Great Hall, as she started on her dinner. Narrowing her eyes slightly as she observed Harry sharing a table with that blonde ferret. Forcing herself from blatantly staring, she turned away, noticing her bushy-haired friend approach the Gryffindor table, as usual lugging several thick tomes to the meal. '_Hmm, Hermione seems much less tensed than before... I wonder if she'd the chance to speak with Harry?_' She waved to the older girl, signaling the empty seat beside herself. "Over here, Hermione!" 

"Hi Ginny." The brunette set the heavy tomes on the bench beside herself as she readied for dinner – and interrogation of sorts, as she noticed the questioning glint in the younger witch's eyes. She was not disappointed as the young Weasley immediately took advantage of the general dinner chaos to pile her with questions.

"Hermione, have you talked to Harry yet?" She indicated the separate table with her chin. The brunette nodded at that. "Well?" The impatient glare she received from the younger girl was almost comical.

"I managed to corner Harry earlier today after DADA, and I had a short talk with him" She added absently as she started on dinner. "– and Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Ginny almost spat out the pumpkin juice she was drinking, garnering quite a few inquisitive glances their way. She lowered her voice. "What was he doing, listening-in to your conversation with Harry?"

"Ginny, now is not a good time and place to discuss this." She indicated the number of their housemates trying to surreptitiously listen-in to their conversation. "Besides, I think Harry will rather explain to you personally in time." Seeing the redhead unwilling to let the matter rest, she whispered. "Dumbledore is well aware of the situation, Ginny. Not harm will befall Harry from that quarter for now."

Unconvinced, but willing to concede for the moment, the redheaded witch gave the older girl a nod of acquiescence, as she resumed eating her dinner, covertly observing the segregated pair.

'_Well. They sure seem pretty chummy. I wonder what's the real deal? Knowing Harry's behavior for most of the summer holidays... Hmm... I wonder what Dumbledore did to them to get such levels of light banter and co-operation?_' The red-headed girl mused silently as she kept a loose eye on the boy savior and the blonde ferret. '_Interesting._' Looking around, her eyes narrowed as she perceived she was not the only observer. '_Noom seems very interested in their interactions as well. I wonder what gives. Snape, on the other hand, has every right to be suspicious, that paranoid git. I suppose he will never forget his spying role.' _Looking up to see the headmaster intent on the two youths._ 'The headmaster seems to be heartily approving the interactions between those two. His eyes are twinkling far too merrily – he must have had a large hand in the arrangements.'_

* * *

"So, Potter and Snape as family. Not forgetting the damned Malfoy as well." His hands loosely gripping the dusty tome he was reading. He could feel a headache coming on. "I could not have foreseen this." 

"Theres isss little we can do to deal with it isss there not?" Came the hissed reply.

"Point conceded, but I wonder if that old fool knows what he has done, forging such a bond between a Potter, a Snape, and a Malfoy. Especially Lucius' heir." A page flipped.

"Did you not have a hissstory with Malfoy Sssenior?"

* * *

"Don't touch that Lucius!" 

The then young Malfoy, no more than the age of six, peered curiously into the cauldron. "What are you brewing, sir?"

A gentle smile. "Just a simple potion, Lucius. Nothing you should concern yourself with." Looking down at the young boy. "Are you not supposed to be with your mother?"

"She is getting ready for the dinner tonight." The young blonde pouted. "I am bored." He looked up at the smiling man. "Play with me?"

Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the child. "Fine, fine. Quit pouting, child." He patted the young head. "What would you like me to conjure up?"

"Lights! Lights!" The young child jumped up and down excitedly. He always did love the pretty lights.

"So be it." With a snap of his fingers, bursts of light zapped forth from a supposedly empty cauldron and filled the small room. Red, blue, green. Rainbow colors and more flashed around, swirling and twirling, dancing in the air. Much to the young child's delight. Eliciting another smile from the man. "If you conduct yourself properly tonight, Lucius, I will create another light-show for you another day."

"Sure?" At the man's nod. "Yay!"

* * *

"Lucius! Why!" 

Malfoy stood tall over him, wand in hand, and a smirk on his face. "Why?" He arched a blonde brow. "Because I can… and because my Lord commands it." A flick of the wrist had the elder man convulsing in pain. "You old fool." He brought down the wand hard; casting the spell.

The curse ripped through the prone body sprawled on the ground, tearing apart his internals. Tears glistened as it trailed from his eyes, more from the treachery than the pain. His body constricted in spasms; he clawed painfully at the ground. Pain shrouding everything else in haze.

A strong voice of pure evil. "You have proven your loyalties to me, Malfoy." Sibilant tones continued. "You are worthy to be one of us." Turning to sneer at the broken figure on the ground.

Oddly, he could sense the self-proclaimed Dark Lord looking down at him, feeling the evil radiating off the dark wizard. "And you thought you could resist me. All your years of existence had taught you nothing?" An evil cackle. "You cannot win. The world will be mine to do as I deem fit. The meddlesome Order too will not long stand in my way." He heard a wand being drawn, felt it being pointed at him. "Say your goodbyes." Darkness soon followed.

"NO! My time is not up yet! I will have my revenge… I will make you pay, Lucius. You have stained all I have stood for… Voldermort, you will fall. By my grace you will fall. I swear…"

* * *

"Yes… a history with the Malfoys…" A slight wind passed through the chambers, making the candles flicker. "You could say that." His voice oddly contemplative. Abruptly changing the subject. "The boy is not easily approachable." 

"Yesss, be that ssso, you'll ssstill have to admit he isss the one with the potentialsss..."

"I do not dispute it." He draws forth the crux of the discussion. "Severus Snape. The black serpent guards both his charges most warily." A dark look. "It will be a challenge to get to the boy alone."

"Mossst bothersssome, I assssure you, but not necessssarily impossssible."

An arched brow. "You have a plan?"

"Partisssally."

"You believe it workable here at Hogwarts?" The questioning tone belied the mounting anticipation of being able to pull something-off right under the barmy old coot's very nose.

"With the right choicsse of eventsss manipulated, yesss." Sibilant tones sounding oddly amused. A forked tongue flicked-out, tasting the change in the air about them. "Sssomeone approachesss, I take my leavess." A slight slithering noise, then quiet.

A knock on the door. "What is it?"

"Professor Noom?" A female voice; one of the other professors at Hogwarts. "There will be a meeting in ten minutes, and the Headmaster requests your presence in attendance."

Taking his dark cloak off its hanger by the entranceway, Noom swung it around, covering his entire form before opening his chamber door. Noting the shrewd amber eyes and stern features of his colleague. "Thank you, Madam Hooch." Offering his arm gallantly. "Let us be on our way?" His arm was accepted, even as she glanced warily at his hooded self.

* * *

Dear Harry, 

I know that you must be worrying about me. Don't be. I am well, and still on my mission in Europe. I will most likely not be back until after Halloween, but rest assured that I will continue to send you a letter – however short – each time I send in a report to the Headmaster through Fawkes.

How have you and Severus been getting along? Did you manage to have the talk that you needed? Let me know how the situation progresses with Malfoy junior. Give yourself some time to get used to them, and I believe they will be good for you as you are for them.

Know that I worry about you as well, and I wish I am able to spend more time with you, but we take what we can in such times. Harry, I am proud of you and what you have achieved, and I believe your parents and Sirius will agree with me. Do not doubt yourself. Keep your chin up, cub.

Warmest care and concern,  
Remus L.

He carefully folded the thin parchment, slipped it into its envelope to place onto his bedside table. Dumbledore had given him the letter earlier this evening after dinner. He supposed he could pass his reply to the Headmaster in a few days when Fawkes would again fly to Remus for his reports. Drawing up his knees, he wrapped his arms loosely about them as he contemplated about the last few days.

_'Do I want to do this properly?_' He looked over at his recently acquired godbrother sleeping in the next bed. '_Hell, I was the one who approached Severus with the basic plan... I shouldn't be questioning myself at this stage. Things are already moving along much better than I'd hoped for._' He sighed. '_I have a new family now. One that seems to accept all that I have been, am, and will be. What more do I have to ask for?_' He turned to gaze out of the window, whispering softly. "Mum, dad, Sirius. I hope you all will be happy for me. Remus seems to think this will be good for me, even if Severus and Draco are Slytherins." He shook his head ruefully. "Damn, I was almost sorted there too."

* * *

Dear Diary, 

A great deal happened today. Remember yesterday when I wrote that the two greatest Hogwarts rivals of the current age are seemingly now friends? It seems that the rest of the school has taken this with totally different notions.

Word is out that they are both gay. Hard to believe that, isn't it? Harry as a homosexual? I truly hope not. (That will make my having a crush on him so weird, doesn't it?) But, it will be hard to gauge, as all his recent prolonged interactions with Snape (The horrible Potions Master, remember?) must have driven him mad.

Hermione seems to be very calm about the entire situation, though I suspect she knows more than she lets on about this fiasco. Either that or she just has confidence in Harry.

Ron (that pig-headed older brother of mine), on the other hand, is as to be expected, ranting and raving to anyone who will listen, that Harry has gone around the bend. I worry that his ramblings will hurt Harry even more than what others may say – given the recent fragility of their friendship.

Most of the other boys from their dorm have been rather quiet about the situation, choosing not to comment on anything – although I think I heard Neville defending Harry's actions earlier today in the common room to the overly curious third years.

Then, there's also Noom to consider. (He's the new DADA professor.) He has been intensely observing both Harry and Malfoy since school started. There seems to be a sort of… darkness… about him that scares me. I wish Harry will be careful. It always seems as though that the DADA professors were out to either kill or discredit him, doesn't it?

I suppose this highly irregular situation about Harry and Malfoy will continue circulating, as there's not much else. You-know-who has been too quiet ever since the incident at the Ministry, even though the Ministry is now telling the people that he's back.

I have Noom's class tomorrow. Perhaps then, I can watch him closely. His ever present hooded clothing has been the source of many speculations about him since the opening feast. (Parvati seems to think the hood is hiding his stunningly gorgeous looks from all of us, but somehow I don't think that's its purpose.)

Well, diary, that is all for tonight. Good night. We will continue our discussion tomorrow.

_- finis for now_

* * *

Hello everyone, it has been awhile hasn't it? Due to commitments and tons of homework, it has been a good 7 months since Azer and myself (Gekisou) have been able to make an update so we wrote this extra long chapter (18 page chapter) to make up for our previous lack of updates. Did you like it? What are your thoughts? We'd love to hear from you all, negative or otherwise so please, write in, we're open to suggestions (taking them is another matter altogether.) 

Now, on to some of the remarks we haven't answered to:

**n6uos**: _you got everything wrong_

**Gekisou: **_What did we get wrong? The story? (It is a fanfic after all) The Characters? (I think we've been doing an ok job) You have to be more specific than that._

**athenakitty: **

_**(a)** Did Harry explore the castle a bit more? _

_**(b)** I'm surprise that Severus reads muggle newspaper. What is the headlines? _

_**(c)** Will Dumbledore and Severus think of ways to protect the muggleborn students? _

_**(d)** Will Harry and Draco drive Severus extremely crazy? _

_**(e)** Will Ron behave or loose Harry's friendship? _

_**(f)** Did something extremely nasty happen to the Dursleys?_

**Gekisou: **

**(a) **_Nope, Harry hasn't had much time for castle exploration yet but later, who knows? (Well, only we do anyway)_

**(b) **_Severus does not read the muggle papers. It was in fact Ms Figgs who read them and sent any articles with interest about Voldermort's resurgence to Dumbledore, they just happen to go through Severus first. _

**(c) **_From this chapter, you now know that Severus and Dumbledore are planning something to protect the families of muggleborn students. The students themselves are quite protected in Hogwarts itself (or are they…?)_

**(d) **_That remains to be seen but if I have my way, it is a resounding yes._

**(e) **_We're working on it, we're working on it…_

**bast4: **_another good chapter. what's this of new classes for draco and harry? how close have they become? close friends? brothers? how will the others react? will this ruin ron and harry's friendship? how much has harry gotten over sirius's death? do either of hte boys have any special or extra-strong powers? what's up with the DADA teacher? please write more soon!_

**Gekisou: **_Hmm… A relation to athenakitty? This chapter should have answered most of your questions about Ron, the DADA teacher and how close Draco and Harry have gotten. But as to how much Harry has gotten over Sirius's death, the question is, do you ever recover from the death of a love one?_

That's all we have and I have time for so goodbye, sleep tight and take care while we work on the next chapter. See ya all!

_- Sometimes, you've got to listen to the voices in your head and blow things up._


End file.
